Heart of Gold
by jellalyrancher
Summary: Crystal has always been content to have her two best friends by her side, especially in the face of change. But now the Dexholders are growing up, and something's changed between the three of them. Gold and Silver find themselves at odds over the girl who can't choose. When they find themselves once again in the face of danger, Crystal has to decide - or lose them both.
1. The Game Changer

_Hello everyone! I'm back with a multi-chapter fic filled with angst for my favorite trio! I'm really excited about this story and the ensuing drama. Please note that the rating may change due to violence (it is Pokemon Special) and some hinted adult themes. I do not own Pokemon Special/Adventure, credit goes to Hidenori Kusaka and Satoshi Yamamoto. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

I'm not sure when I noticed everything changing between the three of us. I mean, one minute we were Crystal, Gold, and Silver. Best friends. So close I used to endure playful arguments about who would get to walk me down the aisle.

I never thought it would turn into a tear-filled heartbreak over who would be waiting for me at the _end_ of it.

I recall a building tension between us for sometime, but thought nothing of it; men being men, right? I wish I had been right.

It must've exploded the day Red and Yellow announced their engagement.

**#**

"Pass the chips, will ya Silv?" Gold asked from beside me on Yellow's tiny love seat. He and Silver had squashed me between them as we waited for Red and Yellow to arrive. They'd invited the Dexholders over for a party, and according to Blue, it was an announcement of sorts.

"You've had enough chips," Silver told Gold, interrupting what I was about to say. "I'm pretty sure the couch is slanting to your side."

"No way, I'm in top physical condition. Right, Green?" Gold shouted across the room, patting his stomach. Green rolled his eyes and looped an arm around his "pesky wife's" shoulder.

Gold waved a hand dismissively and winked at me.

"You know I've still got it, right Crys?"

Always seeking approval—that was Gold for you.

I rubbed his flat stomach and pretended not to notice how his muscles tensed under my touch.

"In shape as ever; stay away from the chips," I answered.

"_Jeez_, fine Mom."

I reached up and backhanded him on the head.

"Just like old times!" Gold replied cheerfully. Silver chuckled under his breath.

"There won't be any chips left if Sapph keeps it up," Ruby interjected, glaring at the brunette (who glared right back).

"Leave me alone, I'm hungry!"

"You were hungry eight slices of pizza ago. I don't have time to take new measurements for my next line of clothes for you to test!"

"You callin' me fat?"

"Ooh, you've stepped in it now," Black teased from his seat on the floor. He dealt out another set of cards to White, who grinned devilishly.

"You are _so_ screwed," she snickered, laying her hand flat. "Three pair."

"What? No way!"

"Way!"

"She's serious," Hugh said solemnly from White's side. The young CEO threw her hands up and cheered. Across from them and behind Black, Nate and Yancy groaned.

"Bad luck, man," Nate chuckled, clapping Black's shoulder. Black's eyebrows furrowed and he grumbled to himself.

X and Y chattered away in rapid French, Y gesticulating wildly. Rosa watched them, fascinated. She was trying to comprehend what they were saying, her eyes flickering between them. Hugh murmured something to her, catching the young brunette's attention. Rosa answered just as softly and waved him quiet.

Dia bustled out of the kitchen in an apron, covered head to toe in flour. He was breathing heavily.

"What happened?" I asked, and he turned to me.

"Pearl. And Lady."

I tried to suppress a laugh, but I'm pretty sure he heard it because he sighed.

"No cookies today, the flour's all gone."

From inside the kitchen, I could hear Platina's shrieks and the way Pearl's laughter abruptly changed to "No, no, I'm sorry!"

Blue burst out laughing; Dia took a deep breath and charged back into the kitchen.

"Crystal!" Emerald cried, appearing in front of the three of us on the couch. He glared at Gold and then nodded at Silver. Gold smirked.

"So Crys, about our date..." He said loudly, grinning at me lasciviously. I saw Silver's eyes narrow and Emerald physically blanch at the words, his expression changing quickly to rage.

"No way are _you_ taking Crystal on a _date_, you big pervert!" Emerald snarled. Ruby and Sapphire leapt up in sync to try to restrain the shortest dexholder, but he struggled in their hold.

"Let—me—go! I have to kill him for going after Nee-chan!"

"Rald, please." I gave him a glance that had him settling down before standing and turning my fury onto Gold.

"One, it is _not_ a date! I agreed to go get a _milkshake_ with you, you big bumbling buffoon! And _two_, don't get Emerald so riled up, it isn't funny at all," I fumed, breathing heavily out of my nose. I felt a light touch on my wrist and saw Silver looking up at me with a steady gaze and almost unintelligibly shaking his head. I breathed in deeply, my fists unclenching. What a gift Silver had for keeping me calm.

Gold continued looking amused, but his smile shivered. "Sorry, Super Serious Gal. Didn't mean to upset you." He scratched his head, knocking the hat askew. I automatically fixed it on his head, an old habit. Big ocher eyes gleamed at me—he knew he was forgiven.

"Ooh! Ooh! Here they come!" Blue squealed, tugging on Rosa's arm. "Everybody act normal!"

"They invited us, it's not a surprise party," Green reminded her, arching his eyebrows. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Obviously, darling, but I can't wait to hear the news!"

"Shh! Quiet!" Pearl yelled, emerging from the kitchen with a bleeding cut on his cheek and chocolate dripping from his hair. Platina followed him, brushing her skirt off delicately and tossing her hair—she looked untouched by the food in the kitchen, even though a flour-coated Diamond followed closely behind her.

"What do you think it'll be?" Gold stage-whispered as I settled back in between the boys, tucking my feet under my butt. Silver shifted his weight to give me room and tucked his hands deep into his pockets, shrugging slightly.

"I just hope she's not pregnant, what with Red traveling all the time," I murmured, and Gold tilted his head in acknowledgement as the door flew open and Red stood in it, beaming like an idiot.

"Hi, everyone!" he said happily, pulling Yellow through the doorway and keeping her hand tightly in his. They were grinning at each other, big sappy grins that told a million tales. The information immediately clicked, and I began smiling just as widely.

"What?" Silver whispered, nudging me with his elbow. I shook my head, pointing at the couple in the entryway.

"Let them tell it."

"Guys, I—we—invited you here to share some news; well, big news. Or maybe not big news, depending on how you take it..."

"Red, dear, you're rambling," Yellow told him kindly, resting her other hand on his arm. "Should I say, or will you?"

"If you want to, you should do it, Yels," Red answered, kissing the crown of her head. Blue groaned.

"Oh for the love of Arceus! Spit it out!" She interrupted, making Yellow flush.

"Okay, okay...well, um...we're engaged?" Yellow made the announcement sound like a question, but that didn't deter the whoops of joy that filled the room.

"The ring! The ring!" White cheered, jumping up and down. Yellow removed her hand from Red's and splayed her fingers wide, exposing the thin, silver-banded ring set with a large topaz stone, little red rubies clustered around the face.

Blue positively screeched and launched herself at Yellow, her arms wrapping around the shorter woman tightly. Platina, being the second closest, began stammering her congratulations as she heartily shook Red's hand and squeaked at the ring. Rosa had grabbed White's hand and was dragging her quickly towards the new bride-to-be, nearly stumbling over Y, who looked uncertain about whether or not she was welcome in the circle.

Ruby was blubbering helplessly against Sapphire, who rolled her eyes and patted the top of his head grudgingly. "Ya big sissy, it's not a big deal," she said grumpily, though her blue eyes were soft and misty.

I sprang up from my sitting position, racing towards Yellow as fast as I could. Blue wrapped me into a three-person hug with her and Yellow, her smile radiant. Yellow was laughing, and crying, and smiling...I'd never seen someone so happy. Even when Blue and Green were standing at the altar only a few months ago, and Green looked at her like she was the only girl in the world—it barely compared to Red turning to Yellow like she was the sun in the sky. I squeezed Yellow even tighter, feeling like a sister was announcing her engagement, not my senior. But she kissed our cheeks and murmured "thank you" as the happy, squealing group backed off.

I stepped back as quickly as I could, trying not to get trampled. Green was patting Red heartily on the back, bestowing a rare smile upon him. Black, Nate, Hugh, Diamond and Pearl all repeated the action warmly—minus Black's shouting.

As I moved away from the group, I found myself tripping over Black and stumbling backwards, throwing my arms out behind me to catch myself. Instead of the thud I expected, I found an arm wrapped securely around my waist, holding me up and helping me steady myself.

"Be more careful," Silver murmured to me, unravelling his arm from my waist. "Next time I might not be able to catch you."

I blinked at him for a moment, a mix of grateful and confused whirling around in my mind. He was smiling his peculiar little half-smile, most of his face hidden behind thick red hair and the rest softened with concern. I hadn't realized how much he'd grown since I knew him, but I felt the thin muscles from under his coat and the sturdiness with which he had propped me up, like I wasn't a 110 pound girl. Silver tilted his head in acknowledgement of my silent thanks and then walked to help his brother-in-law with Blue.

"Well, if he won't catch you, I will," Gold's voice sounded by my ear, his hands resting on my shoulders. He snuck up so silently I would've jumped if I hadn't been so used to it after so long.

"You don't need to catch me, Gold, I'll be fine," I answered, turning to face him. His eyes always reminded me of soft, crackling flames in their energy, and right now they were burning right through me with their warmth. I felt a blush rush up my face and surprised myself.

He lightly tugged a pigtail, winked, and released me; Gold made his way to Red and Yellow, walking past Silver trying to unhook his sister from Yellow. He spoke Red's hand heartily, goofy grin in place. "Congrats, man. One lady for your whole life—you sure about that?"

Green rolled his eyes. "What about me? I didn't get that speech when I got married."

Gold nodded his way. "Yeah, but there was nobody for you _but_ Blue. She would've found a way to make them disappear even if there was. Red, on the other hand," the goggled-idiot continued, ignoring my vigorous head shakes to _just stop talking_, "has tons of other honeys who would be happy to marry him. And Yellow would let them, because she's got all that sap about him being happy even without her or something."

He took an assessment of the room full of glares before realizing what he'd said and backpedaling quickly. "I-I mean, not that you aren't perfect for each other, because you _are_, and—"

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for Red, Junior?" Yellow interrupted, her normally sweet face looking very hostile. Yellow never used the terms 'junior' or 'senior' to refer to us or herself, because she thought they were demeaning when everyone was equal—which meant she was furious. Red reached to put a hand on her arm, but she shrugged him off.

"Not at a-all, Yellow! I was just teasing, the usual bachelor and groom stuff, you know?"

Yellow's face flushed a darker pink, and Red took her hand calmly. He wore a serene expression, which either meant he was missing the conversation or that he was going to let Yellow implode.

"Come on," I said sharply, grabbing Gold's arm and removing him from the circle of people. Silver watched me drag him away, towards the back guest room. I pushed him in and slammed the door, fixing a glare on his sheepish face. He backed up hastily when I stomped towards him.

"What is your _problem_? Every person in that room is celebrating an _engagement_, a future _wedding_, and you're asking him if he wants to sleep with _other people_?"

"Crys, you've gone supersonic, can you tone it down?" Gold asked somewhat-nervously, his hands covering his ears. At the expression on my face he dropped his hands and held them up in surrender. "Okay, okay, sorry. Continue telling me what a moron I am, please."

"You are a moron! This is one of the days every girl dreams of since she understood what a marriage is and you're ruining it for Yellow! I bet she started crying after you left," I said icily, pointing my index finger at him.

"Really? Everyone dreams of this?" Gold questioned, his hands falling. "They dream of a ring and one guy, forever?"

"Yes!" I practically shrieked, "every girl dreams of this!"

"Do you?"

That halted my rant, the question shocking me into silence. I opened my mouth and then closed it, with him waiting for my answer.

"Um, I mean...uh..."

"Well, do you?" He was getting impatient.

"Well...yes, of course I do! That's how I know how special it is for Yellow, because it would be that special for me."

Gold hesitantly stepped closer, judging my reaction. When I didn't step back or reach to hit him, he came forward again. Damn his height! It was so disconcerting to look _up_ at him when I used to be the tall one. My head cleared his chin, but otherwise I felt like an angry little China doll. He smiled at me.

"Why didn't you say so? If it's a big deal to a workaholic like you, then I better go apologize to Yellow."

"What-what is that supposed to mean?" I spluttered.

"You don't do anything but work—including date—but you still want to be married one day! It competes with your love of doing everything at once!" Gold dramatically pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, earning a punch in the torso.

"Don't make fun of me," I told him, feeling hurt and dropping to sit on the bed.

"Well if it's a big enough deal that you would want it more than to know more than everyone else, I'm off to apologize to Yellow." Gold threw the door open to find Silver leaning against the door frame, who shot him a terrifying scowl.

"You scared me, Silv. Let me through, I need to apolo—argh!"

Silver had grabbed Gold by the collar and shoved him against the wall, his face burning with fury.

"Yes, you should apologize. But to Crystal first, you understand me?" He snarled in a low voice, looking at Gold like he would burn him alive.

"W-what? Why?" Gold feebly tried to turn his head before Silver dropped him, seething. Gold faced me, his eyes growing wide.

"Crystal...are you crying?" He sounded surprised. I was, too, until I felt the drops of tears onto my shirt.

"No," I sniffed, hastily trying to wipe my eyes with my sleeve. He knelt in front of me, catching my arm and gently setting it down beside me, cupping my face in his hands and using his thumbs to smooth away the tears. They lingered along my cheekbones, each new tear getting wiped away and replaced with the warmth of his skin.

"Crys...Crystal, I'm so sorry," he whispered, his eyes searching mine for a new emotion. I was just staring at him blankly, in awe of his tenderness. "I didn't mean to insult you, I really didn't." He tucked a stray bit of hair behind my ear and caught the last tear as it slid past my nose, his thumbs brushing the corner of my lips.

"I'm sorry," he murmured again, standing up and leaving the room, his shoulders hunched and back tense.

Silver came into the room slowly, looking at me for assurance. When I didn't respond, he sat beside me on the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice quiet. We sat in silence for a few moments before I took a great sniff and shook my head.

"I'm alright," I responded timidly. Silver glanced out of the corner of his eye at me, sighed and placed his arm across my shoulders. We both stiffened immediately, and he sighed again.

"Gold can be a real piece of work," I grumbled, leaning my head against Silver's shoulder. I was used to casual affectionate contact—thanks a lot, Gold—but not so much from Silver. "I really appreciate you defending me."

"You're welcome," he grunted, his eyes flicking around the room. His hand slowly began to pat my shoulder, his awkward way of comforting me. I nuzzled my head further against his shoulder, enjoying the closeness. Silver was such a good person, and it was nice to have someone touch me without trying to cop a feel.

"Hey, Silv? Crys?" Gold came around the door frame, his eyes narrowing. I quickly assessed what he was seeing—me, with all of my weight on Silver, who had his arms around my shoulders and was rubbing gentle circles against my shoulder blade.

The flickering flames in his eyes froze.

"I'll—erm, I'm still sorry Crys. I guess you're okay now. I'll go," he said in a deadpan voice, turning on his heel.

I didn't chase after him to explain. I didn't even try.

I curled closer to Silver and cried a little more.


	2. Bluebird

_This little bluebird sure won't give it a rest; she swears that you may be better than all the rest._

* * *

I recalled Natee back into her ball and rolled my shoulders, walking into my house and yawning hugely. It was just exhausting being around a lot of people for a large amount of time, and I wanted to sleep. I went to flick on the lights, still unfamiliar with my home.

Being Johto champion for a while was a really useful thing financially, because I'd finally had enough saved up to move out of my mom's house and into my own. It wasn't anything grand, just a two story with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. My kitchen was old-fashioned and the fireplace in the living room was real, not gas; the stairs creaked and the faucet leaked and I was too nervous to go into the basement by myself, but I loved my home—mostly because I'd earned it myself.

The lights flickered slowly to life, illuminating my big warm kitchen and gasping in surprise. Sitting on the granite countertop was a large, deep purple vase filled with tiger lillies—my favorite flowers. The petals had reminded me of stars, which was why I'd always loved them so much. But the only person I'd told that to was—

"Gold," I hissed, grinding my teeth. "Did he seriously break into my house?"

_He didn't break in silly_, said a little voice in my head, _he and Silver have keys, remember_?

I couldn't find a note. I lifted the vase, peered in between the flowers, but no note. It confused me—didn't guys usually leave a note?

_This must be his way of apologizing_, I thought, sniffing. They were very beautiful, and out of season, which impressed me more.

Shaking my head to clear my mind, I made sluggishly for my bed.

**#**

"How are you doing today?" Green asked me from his chair at the computer, his fingers rushing across the keys.

I glanced up from the chart I was copying in mild shock. Usually, whenever Green took a break from Gym Leader duties to come to the lab, we two were completely silent while we worked except for the clicking of the keyboard, ticking of the clock and scratching of pens. Green turned halfway in his chair to look at me with a certain degree of concern, another rarity.

"How are you doing today?" Green repeated.

"I-I'm okay, Senior," I muttered, not meeting his gaze. I heard his heavy sigh.

"Really, now? Because it would appear this report is a little out of character for you."

"What do you mean?" I demanded, my practical side overcoming my current mood.

"Well, not only are there numerous grammatical errors and several typos, but it's barely a full page long. I've grown accustomed to your four-page anecdotes." Green waved noncommittally at the screen, a hard gaze bolting me to the floor. "This isn't like you at all, and I suspect that it has something to do with the fallout last night with Gold."

That brought my hackles up. "I would never let that doofus interfere with my work," I snapped, slamming the clipboard to the table. "Besides, nothing even happened. I told him off, that's all."

"He came back looking like a kicked puppy when he apologized to Yellow. Even she took pity on him. And then after he went back to speak to you again, he stormed out without another word. So, nothing happened at all?"

"Nothing," I said through gritted teeth. Green stood—absolutely towering over me, he had to be the tallest of all the Dexholders by far—and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"You do realize who I'm married to, don't you?"

"Yes," I said stiffly.

"My minx of a wife has never failed to sniff out gossip, especially when it comes to her baby brother," Green smiled rather affectionately, and I knew he didn't mean the jabs he'd listed against Blue. I was, however, a little pissed off at Silver.

"It just figures he'd crack," I mumbled under my breath, and Green laughed.

"It's Blue—I've never seen anybody not crack. But Crystal, I hope that you understand that Gold is a young man and young men tend to do very stupid things. I'm sure whatever he said he didn't mean it, just like with Yellow. You should try to forgive him."

My eyebrows nearly vanished into my hairline—Green was not a big speech maker, but I knew whatever he had to say was always meaningful. I was mostly surprised to hear how involved he was, and the way he tried to comfort me.

"Blue put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Technically. But the words and suggestions are my own. She just told me to help you work it out. Look, I know it can be hard to reconcile the fact that these boys fancy themselves in love with you, but—"

"Stop, Senior. They are not in love with me in any way; Gold's a pervert and Silver is a comfortable friend. They're my best friends," I said, half-pleading for him to understand. Green just nodded and sank back into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever you say, Crystal." He turned back to the computer and set about fixing my mistakes.

Face burning, I picked up my clipboard again and walked into the observing room, marking data on a sick Emolga and slipping its food into its little cage. The Emolga began to eat ravenously, and I gently linked my fingers through the cage wiring.

"It must be nice to not worry about anything other than your next meal, huh?" I whispered to the Emolga, who blinked large eyes at me and then returned to gulping down the food.

"Hey, Crys."

I turned too quickly at the voice, nearly bringing the Emolga cage smashing to the ground. Gold caught it—of course—and pulled my fingers from the thin wire, folding them into my palm and patting my hand.

"What are you doing here? I'm working." I hissed with all the hostility I could muster. His face twisted in confusion.

"What do you mean? Your shift ends in ten minutes, and you promised me milkshakes today," Gold replied, cocking his head.

"Yeah, in case me not speaking to you wasn't a good enough hint, I'm not going." I would've turned my back on him and walked away, but then he would've stared at my ass and enjoyed himself.

"Why? I said I was sorry like a bajillion times!"

"You said it twice," I corrected him frostily. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget the flowers, Crys. I know you saw them, so don't lie to me."

"Are you spying on me now, you big pervert?"

"No!" Gold sounded exasperated. "I was just making sure you were okay. So I hung by your place until you got home and then I left, I swear."

"I'm not going for milkshakes," I told him, and really did walk out this time. He caught my wrist in the doorway, his thumb sliding delicately over my pulse point. My breath caught.

"Please, Crystal? If you're still mad at me after, I understand. But let me take you for a shake and I'll apologize on bended knee and discard my dishonorly sword—"

"Ugh, _Gold_! It's not a joke!" I pulled my arm away.

He was laughing. "Seemed funny to me."

"You're such an ass," I grumbled, returning to the room Green was in and setting the clipboard on the table. Green glanced up, about to say goodbye, and spotted my shadow. He looked very amused.

"Hello, Gold," he said, his eyebrows raising. "Crystal, are you leaving?"

"Yes, Senior—I'm going _home_." I looked pointedly to Gold, who only grinned.

"Then I'll go with you," he said smugly.

I very nearly stamped my foot in frustration.

"Come _on_, Super Seriou—"

"I said don't call me that!"

"Fine. Come on Crys, one milkshake."

Green watched us in what could only be described as glee, his eyes flickering between us. He always loved a good battle, the bastard.

"It's just one," Green said almost-jovially, a half smile on his face. I glared at him.

"Fine. One milkshake, Gold, and then I'm going home and you can't follow me, got it?"

"Crystal clear." He smiled brightly.

**#**

"How's your Strawberry Swirl?" Gold asked from across the tiny table, leaning the chair back. I shrugged and set the shake back on the patio table.

"It's alright. How's yours?"

"_Deee_licious!" Gold took a heavy slurp of his milkshake, the straw making a gurgling noise.

"Ugh, gross, Gold." He simply winked at me and rolled his shoulders.

"So, what's work been like?" Was he really aiming for politeness? Who was this creature and what had they done with my friend?

"Well, it's been pretty taxing lately. I've got about three reports to finish a day and we keep getting in pokémon with some sort of weird infection that the Centers can't cure, so I've been trying to keep record and hopefully diagnose it myself. It's really slow going, though, because they all—"

"Is there something going on with you and Silver?" Gold interrupted, his chair clanging back onto four legs. I gawked at him with my mouth open.

"_What_?" I gasped, watching him avoid my eyes.

"You can tell me if there is, I'm a big boy," he muttered, pulling his cap lower over his eyes.

"O-of course not!" I sputtered, very nearly dumping my drink on my lap. "Silver's my friend, I would never..,you know I would never!" His eyes finally found mine, and I got the weird feeling like he was looking right through me with those wide, burning gold eyes.

"You guys looked real friendly, all right."

"Don't be such a perv!"

"You'd really never date one of your friends, huh?" The sudden subject changes were going to give me whiplash.

"No, I just couldn't. You and Silver are my best friends, and I could never date either of you just because—well, it's you two! And besides, if it didn't work, our friendship would be over. And I care about you both too much for that." I reached across the table to lay my hand over his own, only to feel it tremble.

"But what if it did work? And you never even gave it a shot? You could be missing something amazing," he pressed, his fist clenching under my palm. I shook my head.

"I couldn't take that risk, Gold. Why does it matter anyway? Did Silver put you up to this?" I asked suspiciously. Gold threw his head back in a mirthless laugh.

"No, no he didn't." He stood suddenly, and offered his right arm. "Can I walk you home?"

"_May_ you walk me home. And yes." I took his arm and chose to ignore the eye roll I got for correcting his grammar. He took such long strides that I had to remind him several times to slow down (and I was no slouch).

"Slow down? With those legs of yours?" He laughed buoyantly and tightened our hold, grinning down at me. "You look incredible, by the way."

I flushed to my hairline, turning my face. "It's just a skirt."

His grin widened. "Yeah, I know."

I had dressed (no, I hadn't) hoping he'd stop by anyway. So I'd put on my prettiest flouncy white skirt and a sleeveless pink button-up, thinking (no, I wasn't!) that he'd be impressed.

"How's Explotaro handling Blast Burn?" I asked conversationally, and his face lit up.

"Actually, he..." Gold chattered cheerfully, and I felt more at ease. This was the Gold I knew. For the most part, I tuned him out, but I made sure to nod or 'ah' in the proper places. He carried on the whole walk until we paused in front of my door with the sun going down behind us.

"So, am I forgiven?" Gold asked, doing that thing with his eyes that made me dizzy. I reached up and tweaked his hat, and his smile was brilliant.

"I used to be taller than you, what happened?"

"I grew. Aren't you the scientist?" It was my turn to laugh. He beamed.

"I'll leave you to your house work and ridiculous sense of duty." He was walking away, waving his hand.

"Thank you for taking me to get the shakes, Gold. You're a good friend."

His body seemed to freeze up for a second before he walked back towards me. I couldn't read his face like I usually could.

Gold tilted my chin up towards him and very softly kissed my cheek, leaving a blush behind.

"Goodnight, Crys." He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away again, and I watched him with my hand to my face and my brain in a Tilt-A-Whirl.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, that should get this story on track! I hope I did Green credit here :D_

_The lyrics at the beginning are from the beautiful Christina Perri song Bluebird, I suggest a listen if you've got time~_

_I'll see you all in two weeks time for the next update for HoG!_


	3. The Same Questions

I wished whoever was slamming their fist against the door would _stop_; it had been a long day and I just wanted to sleep.

I lay there for ten minutes making bets with myself and praying the knocking would stop, and breathed a sigh of relief when it did—only for that sigh to turn into a shriek when the knock came at my window.

"Crystal, let me in," the voice whispered through the glass. I squinted at the shadow, making out nothing except for the gleam of fangs.

"Sapphire? Why are you at my window?"

"Oh, I don't know, I tend to sit and watch people sleep," she hissed sarcastically. "Let me in!"

I threw the sash open, and Sapphire rolled inside and landed in a crouch, blinking at the brightness of the lights when I flipped the switch.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked testily.

"Well I was knockin' on your door but you wouldn't answer," Sapphire replied, standing and brushing her skirt free of dirt. I almost smiled—more like Ruby everyday.

"What do you need at—" I glanced toward my alarm clock and groaned. "—3:30 in the morning?"

"Ruby locked me outta the house again. I _may_ have accidentally shredded the dress he made, and I may have refused to apologize for it, so he booted me out."

"That's the second time this month, Sapph. Stop shredding things."

"Anyways, I needed somewhere to be and you're the first one I thought of. So I flew over here."

I rolled my eyes before beckoning for her to follow me outside of the room. Sapphire stepped very lightly—as always—as she tread along behind me. I paused to gather sheets and a pillow from a cabinet and jumped when her voice came from right beside me.

"This house is awfully old and creaky."

"_Arceus_, Sapphire, don't do that!"

"It doesn't bother you when Gold does it," Sapphire half-sulked, frowning at me. I tensed as I made the bed on the foldout couch and didn't answer.

"What's going on there, anyway? I mean of the two of them, I always thought you'd pick Silver—"

"The bed is done," I interrupted, not meeting her eyes. She sniffed in displeasure at my avoidance before sitting down on the bed and patting it. I stayed standing.

"What about you and Ruby, huh? I thought you guys were a thing."

Sapphire rolled her eyes in the soft light. "He wants me to marry him," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"What? Sapphire, that's amazing! Congratulations!" I broke into a wide smile.

"Save it, I keep sayin' no. We're too young to deal with that shit."

"You're a year younger than me and you're pushing _me_ to settle down!"

"Well, yeah, but you never really seem twenty-one; you've always been so much older than all of us. But that's my point, we aren't even old enough to drink yet and he wants to _marry_ me..."

"Don't you love him?" I asked, finally sitting beside her. She made a face and flushed.

"Yeah, course I do. I've always loved him." The words came out in a growl.

"Will there ever be anyone else?"

"No! Stupid question," Sapphire complained, flopping backwards. "I can't explain it. I just don't want to be married; I'd rather have everything stay the same, just a little more sex."

"Sapphire!" My turn to flush as she practically cackled in delight.

"Don't be such a prude, Crystal! Like you said, we're both twenty and stupid and in love. Don't act like you've never _done the deed_," Sapphire said garishly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I—actually, I..."

"Crystal, are you really a virgin?" Sapphire shot back into seating position looking shocked. "With those two following you everywhere? You never once experimented with it?"

"_Sapphire_!" I was mortified. "They—they're my friends and I couldn't...I wouldn't..."

She was laughing. "And here I thought you were just a little uptight!"

"Shut up!" I hissed, punching her arm. She stopped laughing but did continue grinning.

"Sorry, sorry. Just thought ya woulda had a little bit of fun with those two falling all over themselves."

"_Why_ does everyone keep saying that? Yes, I love them both dearly, but not in _that_ way!"

"Nobody's sayin' you love them any differently—everybody's sayin' _they_ don't see _you_ that way. Haven't ya noticed that they'd been acting weird, out of character? Gold's even more of an asshole and Silver speaks even less when you're around?"

"No," I replied stubbornly. "So leave it alone."

We fell into an uncomfortable silence, and Sapphire scratched her head. "Anyway, thanks for lettin' me stay. I'll make it up to you, promise."

I softened immediately. This was Sapphire, my friend and my junior. She was very special. I embraced her tightly, and she didn't even hesitate to return the hug. "You're always welcome."

Sapphire grinned. "Yeah, I know."

We both sat in quiet again.

"Look, since we're both up, why not get some breakfast?"

"At 4 am?" I asked, laughing. Sapphire's face didn't change. "Yeah, alright. What do you want?"

"Gold said you made the best waffles in the world," Sapphire said enthusiastically, bounding towards the kitchen.

"He better, with the way he goes through them," I muttered, and Sapphire chuckled. Damn her hearing! "What kind?" I followed her into the kitchen, flicking the lights on and temporarily blinding both of us.

"Just waffles...and syrup! Ruby gave me some on the crêpes he made and the syrup is so good."

"Crêpes?"

"Too sissy for damn pancakes," Sapphire amended, smirking. I giggled and slid the bottle across the table, getting the waffle ingredients ready.

Sapphire stood over my shoulder as I cooked, occasionally making comments such as "they're so fluffy!" and "what's the sugar for?"

When I slid four onto her plate and wrapped the rest in some plastic wrap, she took a break from gulping hers down to tilt her head.

"Why'd ya make so many if you're puttin' em away?"

"They're for Gold and Silver. They like to stop by and they always ask for waffles." I studiously ignored her knowing little smirk and put the waffles in the freezer. When I turned around she was dumping syrup onto her plate until the waffles were swimming in it.

"Sapph," I groaned, putting my head in my hands. She rolled her eyes as she chewed.

"Gowahrighbefwaffever," she said through a full mouth. I narrowed my eyes at her until she swallowed.

"Gold was right...best waffles ever! And I'll buy you more syrup. Sorry."

I sighed heavily, leaning back against the counter. I could see the magnets on my fridge out of the corner of my eye.

Silver had bought me a set of magnets that had words and letters already printed on them when I'd first moved in, along with a whiteboard. Both things were supposed to be for leaving myself reminders or grocery lists. However, whenever Gold would visit, he would use the letters to spell out obscene words and draw little buttcheeks on the whiteboard.

I could faintly make out "bite my" before the word was too far away to read. I fought the urge to grin—he was so typical.

Above that were pictures—me and the other girls as bridesmaids at Blue and Green's wedding, the kids at the orphanage, Gold and I with the old daycare couple, a candid of Silver, and several other photographs including me with my Pokemon team and Sapphire making a face and Ruby looking disgruntled in the background. In the center was another picture from Blue and Green's wedding; I was caught in mid-laugh with Silver and Gold on either side of me, each boy with one arm around my waist and mine around their shoulders.

"You love them a lot, don't ya?" Sapphire asked from her seat, leaning back and propping her feet on the table. I chose not to chastise her (this time) and nodded.

"Yeah, we've been through a lot together. I wouldn't trade them for the world."

I heard my alarm start to go off upstairs, and closed my eyes. "It's 5:15."

"What?!" Sapphire cried, chair slamming back to the ground.

"Go to bed, Sapph. I need to turn off my alarm and start the routine of the day or my Pokemon will be upset."

"Yeah, you're probably right. See you later today I guess."

"Call Ruby!" I yelled as I took the stairs two at a time to slam my palm on the annoying alarm clock.

"Later!" came the faint reply. I thumped back down the stairs to see her curled up under the blanket, face in the pillow.

I jogged to the back door, throwing it open and stepping out into the huge backyard—a big reason for purchasing the old house, as the Pokemon loved to run around in the backyard. As I released each one from their pokeballs, I thought briefly of the Emolga at the lab, deciding to give it extra attention today.

Chumee hugged my leg tightly, and I smiled down at her. Megaree chirped at me encouragingly, nudging the food dishes.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked, scratching behind Archy's ears. My answer came in the form of growls and squawks. Laughing, I poured out the food into each of their respective dishes, making sure Bonee didn't try to take more than he needed. I'd spent an entire afternoon with Silver measuring the weight of each Pokemon and developing a formula for just how much food they needed to compensate for daily activities, number of times I fed them a day, and the sweets I'd slide into their dishes.

"_You're taking this a little too seriously," Silver groaned, pulling his hair._

_"Nothing is too serious when it comes to my Pokemons' health! You should be doing the same for yours," I chastised him gently, swatting him when he rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad I don't have to do it alone."_

_"Yeah, yeah," Silver grumbled, half-smiling. "Pass me a poffin."_

_I giggled as I threw it towards him. "Maybe we should be measuring out proper amounts of food for __**you**__!"_

_"One poffin won't kill me," he scoffed, raising his eyebrows as he chewed_.

Bonee nudged my calf, drawing me back to the present. The food dishes were all empty.

"Sorry, guys, I was drifting. Here you go." I pulled out my poffin case and distributed them, watching my team's faces light up with joy.

Weird, tumultuous events of the past few days aside, I'd never felt more blessed.

* * *

_Alright! Chapter 3! I'm feeling really good about this, and keeping it on schedule. Sorry the chapter is a little short, I've been pretty sick and I'm hopeless when it comes to writing Sapph. See you guys in two weeks!_


	4. Girl Almighty

_She floats through the room on a big balloon_

_some say she's such a fake, that her love is made up—no! _

_No, no no_

_Let's have another toast for the girl almighty._

* * *

_**Blue**_

Being married was so _boring_.

Sure, I still flirted with guys (not like Greenie cared) and I still went on some pretty big shopping sprees (Greenie usually cared), but mostly I just sat with Ditty and watched reruns of "Chansey Operations".

I lived for days with visitors—admittedly usually my baby brother—and for social interaction; days like today, when Yellow promised to stop by, fiancé-less.

I'd lent all my pokemon except Ditty to Green for usual gym maintenance like every day, so the little pink blob and I went through the house trying to clean it quickly. Not that it wasn't clean already, as Greenie and I barely made a mess, but I liked to have it so clean you could eat off of any surface.

Don't get me wrong, I loved being a housewife. It was great to get to be at home and take care of things here and spend time with Green in the evenings—I was just a little bored, and he knew exactly why. I wanted kids.

Not to say Greenie didn't, but he kept repeating "Now isn't the time" in his irritatingly condescending voice when I'd bring it up, with a tone that effectively ended the conversation. Besides, I hated it when he was right. Most days, though, I couldn't help but sit and daydream about a little Green running through the living room, rolling around with Wiggly and giving me that no-nonsense stare his father had.

My musings were interrupted as a gentle knock sounded on the door, and I set down my dusting rag, sending Ditty to put it away and checking my hair. The knock came again.

"Coming!" I yelled, and skipped to throw it open and reveal my small, blonde friend and her little pikachu. _Best_ friend, if I'm being perfectly honest—and maid of honor. Yellow grinned warmly at me, and was quick to embrace me.

"Hey, Blue," she greeted, stepping inside with Chu Chu and avoiding the door swinging shut.

"Yellow, darling, you don't have to knock. You and Red both have keys."

"I know, it just felt rude." We walked together to the living room and she stretched across the couch and Chu Chu sat beside her as I curled like a Purrloin on my favorite armchair. Yellow looked at me with amber eyes before bursting out laughing and reaching for the glass of wine I'd set out for her on the table.

"You look like you're perched on your throne."

"Oh, but I am." I winked and it set off another round of laughter. I sipped delicately from my own glass, watching Yellow's movements with a practiced eye. "So, when will you spill the details? Or will I have to beg?"

"For what?" Yellow asked, and I looked pointedly at the hand she was holding a piece of chocolate with, her ring gleaming on her finger. She glanced down and smiled, looking blissfully happy. "Right. That."

"_Yes_," I drawled, impatient, "that!"

"It wasn't anything huge or crazy romantic, Blue."

"Well, let's hope he didn't shout it at you as he flew away," I pouted, crinkling my nose. Yellow grinned.

"No, he's not as tactless as Green. We were just sitting on a knoll in the Viridian Forest when Red started stammering and repeating 'I love you, you know that' and Chu Chu ran over with the ring tied in a bow on her ear where I usually put the daisy. He was still stuttering so I kissed him and said 'yes, of course.' And a few minutes after that he got the question out. I said yes again, because I didn't want him to feel silly, and then we just sat up there for a while."

I sat up straight, frowning. "That's it? No fireworks, no big declarations or huge stuffed animals or anything? Chu Chu did all the work?"

"Yep. She has a gift for proposals." Yellow scratched behind the little Pokemons ears, and she purred.

"Ugh, I should've known he'd make a mess of it."

"I thought it was sweet," Yellow pointed out, swishing her blonde ponytail out of her eyes.

"It was _very_ sweet, and I think it gave me a cavity, but I just thought he'd be a _tad_ more extravagant." I crossed my ankles and tapped my fingers lightly on the armrest, ignoring the way Yellow stuck her tongue out at me. "It was perfect for you, I suppose."

"Yeah, it was."

"I still can't believe you didn't beat the holy hell out of Gold for saying what he said though," I phished, and Yellow sighed heavily.

"Did you see the look on his face? I'm not that cruel. What did Crystal say to him, anyway?"

"According to a reliable source—"

"Silver," Yellow interrupted, and I smirked.

"—who may or may not be Silver, Gold got himself in that mess. I guess Crystal was barking at him like always and Gold really insulted her, even made her cry."

"He made her _cry_? _Crystal_?" Yellow gasped, eyebrows shooting up as she shifted into a seating position and crossed her legs. Finally, a worthwhile reaction!

"Yeah, called her a know-it-all and insulted her ability to get a date apparently. Silver heard it and then made Gold apologize, but Crys was still pretty upset. Even though they were a lot closer than made Silvy comfortable."

"What do you mean?" Yellow pressed.

"Gold was right in her face, touching her lips and wiping her eyes. Looked like something was..._going on_. Freaked Silvy out. I haven't seen him so worked up about something in a while."

"Well of course. He's jealous."

"Silver? No way. He doesn't feel that way for Crystal." I narrowed my eyes at Yellow's knowing pursing-of-lips.

"And here I thought you'd know your little brother better than me! Of course he's jealous! The three of them are so close, something like this was bound to happen sooner or later."

"This sounds like your argument about X and Y," I complained, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Silver had never not told me anything—he'd tell me if he had feelings for Crystal, wouldn't he?

"Well, I was right!"

"You got all your info from White! Technically, _she_ was right."

"Okay, well, at least give me credit for Black and White. We both know they're together." Yellow looked determined about this, and I erupted into giggles.

"What?" Yellow asked, surprised. Chu Chu's ears twitched.

"You look like Red when you make that face is all."

"Ah, no, really?" She flushed up to her ears, and I laughed even harder.

"Now you're _really_ Red."

"S-stop it!"

"I'm so glad you're here," I told her, sipping again from my wine. The petite blonde healer beamed at me.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else!"

**#**

Yellow left a little while later, murmuring about Chu Chu and training or something. I just nodded and hugged her tightly as she left. The door hadn't even shut all the way when Greenie came in, Pokeballs on his belt and bags under his eyes—always bags under his eyes.

I leapt forward jovially to embrace him, and he offered a small smile before bending to kiss me. Even when we parted, his arms stayed comfortably around my waist, the tips of my hair dragging across his fingers.

"Good to see you too, pesky woman. Yellow was here?"

"Indeed she was, and I got all the inside information on the engagement and the ensuing drama that is the Johto trio!" I pressed another kiss to his nose before whirling out of his hold—our hands staying linked—and dragging him into the kitchen.

Green propped himself on a barstool with a heavy sigh, taking all the pokeballs off his belt and handing them to me so I could find someplace for them to rest and recover.

"Leftover macaroni and cheese sound okay?"

"It always is," Green answered, running a hand through his hair. We both knew I couldn't cook anything except macaroni and cheese, and therefore the house tended to be full of it. Most nights we experimented with it, trying to find different ways to eat it.

Chocolate syrup was one of my less intelligent ideas.

Green was actually rather good at it, mixing spices with certain temperatures and condiments. He always seemed to get it just right, and when my attempts failed (because they almost _always_ did) he'd share with me.

"What's wrong, Greenie?" I asked, leaning across the counter to cup Green's cheek. His olive gaze flicked up to mine, looking tired.

"It has just been a very long week," he said, and I threaded my fingers through spiky brunette locks as he spoke.

"It's Tuesday," I pointed out, and he groaned.

"And it's getting longer."

"What is it at the gym that has you working yourself so hard?"

"I've been going in between the gym and the lab, trying to help out as much as I can with Daisy on maternity leave—"

"We're supposed to go see her, Bill and Bella sometime this week," I reminded him, scooting to the fridge and grabbing the container of macaroni.

"—and Crystal has been very distracted, it's hard to get anything out of her lately. She keeps turning in the most abysmal reports, which is so unlike her—"

"But you did talk to her, didn't you?" I pressed, and Green rolled his eyes at me.

"Of course I did, pesky, don't interrupt if you want to know what's keeping me busy." He stood and removed the container from my hands, setting it on the counter and pulling me tightly against him. My hands rested against his neck, and I smiled coyly at him, matching the smirk on his own face.

"Mr. Oak, you're being quite promiscuous this evening," I breathed, rising up on my toes so I could better meet his height.

"Nonsense, you're just being nosy and there's really only one way to shut you up," Green teased, one hand tilting my face up so he could capture my lips in a searing kiss. I squeaked in approval as his hands found their way to my hips, gliding across my tailbone and caging me flush against him. I kissed him longingly, lovingly, my palms skidding up into his hair.

"Maybe we should—"

"Blue?" The door slammed shut with the sound of boots and a usually quiet voice risen to a shout. "Blue, are you home?"

"Do you think that we may have given too many people keys to this house?" Green grunted, his shoulders rising and falling with another heavy sigh.

"Blue, are you—oh, fucking hell."

"Silver!" I chided, untangling myself from my husband and ignoring the grumpy face he made at me. "Watch your language."

"You're one to talk," our surprise visitor fired back, but accepted the onslaught on cheek kisses and the bear hug I subjected him to.

"What are you doing here? Usually you call before you visit—not that you're unwelcome, but it's nearly 9:30 and I'm just surprised."

"A call would've been greatly appreciated!" Green called over the beeping of the microwave as he heated the macaroni.

"Didn't mean to interrupt you banging my sister," Silver said coolly, ducking the swat I aimed at him.

"At least you apologized." Green took the macaroni in another room, Silver's cheeks burning. I patted his head and sat him at the dining table, fussing over him.

"Blue, I'm an adult—you don't have to do that," he protested as I pulled off his jacket and handed him a glass of milk.

"You may be an adult now, but I'll always see you as the sweet little boy who needed help with diaper changes."

Silver choked on the milk. "Lower your voice! He doesn't need to know that, he already loves tormenting me."

I clicked my tongue at him, getting him a bowl of macaroni and covering it in ketchup, the way he'd always eaten it. "He doesn't torment you, Silvy, you're just sensitive. You think Gold is tormenting you too, and he's your best friend."

"Yeah, well..." Silver stabbed into the macaroni with his fork, his sentence falling away. I continued to look at him.

"What?" He snapped, and then softened. "Sorry...sorry. I've been on edge lately."

"Clearly, if you're being rude to your sister you must be," I said somewhat frostily.

"I'm just supposed to go and help Crystal with her training tomorrow and I don't know how to get out of it," he muttered around a mouthful of noodles.

"Why do you want to get out of it?" I asked in surprise, sitting across from Silver and crossing my legs. Silver shrugged and continued eating, studiously avoiding the reproachful look I gave him.

"_Silver_," I warned, and his mouth twisted.

"Because, I don't really want to go." He groaned as I continued to implore him with my eyes. "Look, it's just been kind of tense with Crystal and Gold lately and I don't want to be caught in the middle of it. I'd rather train alone."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" I hedged, and he stood, grabbing his jacket.

"I'm going to head back. Goodnight, Sis. Tell Green I said goodbye." He patted my arm and swept out, and I continued to sit in stunned silence.

"Was that Silver leaving?" Green asked, coming into the room with an empty bowl. I nodded mechanically, and Green set the bowl down to begin to massage my shoulders.

"What'd he say now, Blue?"

* * *

_Yay! I actually had so much fun writing as Blue and exploring some oldrival, they are beyond adorable and I worship Green. Little brother Silver is another one of my favorite things because he just...he loves his big sister so much and they're like a teeny family and I just...**cries**. To everyone who reads TTD and didn't see an update last week, I'm so sorry! I'm having a lot of trouble with it and rewriting it, but I'm working on keeping it up to date. Song lyrics at the beginning and chapter inspired by Girl Almighty by One Direction. See you in two weeks for the next update of HoG :D_


	5. Even

"I'll have him back to you by the end of the week, Crystal!" White's cheerful voice said over the Pokégear, and I cradled the gear in between my shoulder and my ear.

"I'm glad I could help. If you need him any longer, just let me know—I'm bringing in a Nidorina to replace Archy while he's with you."

"Of course, I'll make sure to—" White was interrupted by a shout of "_PREEEEEZ! We've gotta GO!_" Her sigh was audible over the crackle of the gear.

"Anyway, he's in good hands! Thanks again!" The call clicked off and I dropped the gear back into my pocket, scribbling out the last few lines of the report I'd been writing and tucking it into the green accordion folder Elm kept on his desk. I walked to the back, where the Emolga was still sitting and sneezing. My heart twisted.

"Hello, little buddy. How are you feeling?" The pokemon's ears twitched at the sound of my voice before its eyes blinked open.

It whimpered at me, and I couldn't help but reach to scratch it's small ears through the wiring. Sparks flew everywhere, catching on my sweater and making me leap back with a shriek.

Big eyes blinked at me in what looked like apology. The Emolga whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay," I whispered, smiling through the cage wires. I tucked a Pokeblock into one corner of the cage before walking back to the front of the lab and discarding my white coat, brushing crumbs from my shorts.

"Professor?" I called, peering down the hallway. I was met with silence. "I'm leaving," I announced anyway, dialing Silver's number on my Pokégear.

My footsteps sounded loud in the empty building, and I flicked off lights as I walked into the outside dusk. Silver's gear rang nine times and didn't pick up. I quickly hit redial, only to meet the same result and decided to leave a message.

"Hey, Silver, we are still training together, right? I'll meet you at my place if you want to come; I've got waffles," I offered half-heartedly. After I hung up, I dialed Blue's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Blue here!" She chirped, and I could hear clattering in the background.

"Hello, Senior. Have you seen Silver?"

Blue was oddly quiet for several moments, before sighing audibly. "He's here with us again; why don't you come and grab him? He's in a mood. Just listen to this." The crackling over the line told me she had moved the phone from her and was holding it in the other room.

"And cut your hair, you look like a woman! I'm surprised Gold hasn't hit on you!"

"Hark who's talking; look how stupid _you_ look! You're in your twenties and _still_ spiking your damn hair!"

"Your _sister_ doesn't seem to mind."

"Take that back you piece of—"

"Boys!" Blue snapped, and then her voice was close to the receiver again. "Help me out, Crystal."

I pursed my lips uncomfortably, wondering why Silver had ditched out on our plans to go yell at Green. "I'll be there."

A sigh of relief ended the call.

**#**

I held tight to Xatee as Silver floated silently beside me, his fingers clenched tightly around Honchkrow. His hair rushed along behind him in the wind, splashing scarlet across the dark purple sky. He hadn't said a word since I showed up at Blue's, when he went dead silent and only acknowledged me with a grunt or a nod.

The temperature picked up a little as Xatee began her descent, and I was incredibly grateful I wasn't wearing a skirt today. A blush crept up my neck as I considered the outcome of shooting downwards in a skirt, the wind baring me to my best friend. My feet scuffed the grass before Silver's, and I hit the ground in a jog, Xatee twirling in the air beside me. Silver landed with his back to me, so I self-consciously fixed my pigtails before realizing what I was doing and blushing further.

"Silver," I began timidly, reaching a hand out to him even though he was out of arm's length. "Did...did I do something?"

He turned then, looking surprised before carefully masking his features again. I'd always been afraid that even if he never physically wore it, Silver would never rid himself of his mask of ice. His eyes met mine like steel chips, giving nothing away.

"Of course not," he said robotically. "Just some personal turmoil." The mask cracked enough to let a half-smirk seep through, and I relaxed.

"What's wrong, then?"

"It's not your concern," Silver interrupted, his voice hard. My brow furrowed in confusion—Silver would keep secrets from me, but he usually told me he couldn't say. This time, I knew he was lying.

"Silver, I've known you for ten years. I know when you're upset or uncomfortable, and I know when it's something I've done." I gave him what Gold teasingly called my best "mom glare" and challenged Silver to correct me. He didn't.

"You're too damned smart for your own good," he said affectionately, letting the rest of the mask melt from his face. "I've just been trying to avoid getting in between this little dance you and Gold are doing; I don't need to start taking sides with this—even if I'd take yours—and I just don't want to be involved, okay? Leave me out of it."

My mouth opened in shock, ready to fire off a retort, when I saw the set of his shoulders and the forceful shoving of his hands into his pockets. "Nothing is going on with Gold, and nothing is going on with you, and if I hear _one more goddamned person_—"

One of Silver's gloved hands left his pocket to lightly tap my cheek, the fabric thin and worn. "You're overreacting. I just don't need any extra messes."

"But you said inner turmoil—"

The tilt of Silver's head cut me off, and his smirk resurfaced. "Maybe you're not as smart as I thought."

"W-what?"

"Crystal..." He shook his head, locks of hair flapping like a burning banner. When I didn't look any more convinced by his actions, he gave me a close-lipped smile. "You're my best friend. Just, keep that in mind."

"Of course," I responded, teeth catching at my bottom lip. He hated it when I did that; always said I would chap my lips. When he made a face, I released it, but leaned towards him and felt his arms wrap very lightly around me. I pressed my nose into the fleece of his jacket, sighing contentedly. "Gold kissed my cheek the other day," I blurted against his shoulder, and felt Silver's breath stop.

"I don't know what he wants from me sometimes," I murmured unhappily. My hands fisted into the back of Silver's jacket as he tentatively patted the crown of my head before gathering me in closer and tightening his hold.

"Sil...ver..." I gasped, unable to breathe even as his chest expanded with his deep inhale of breath. He released me, hands returning back to his pockets.

"Sorry," he grumbled, and pulled out a Pokeball. "Are we training or what?"

"Don't apologize; I needed that. Might as well start training then. You can dig into the waffles when we're done." A smile stretched across both of our faces before I flounced forward and lightly kissed Silver's cheek, catching the corner of his lip when his smile froze in surprise.

"You smell like laundry soap," I teased, and took a battle stance. "Now the three of us are evened out. Stop being so distracted and fight me!"

Silver shook his head slowly like a Stoutland, rolling his shoulders until they popped and lifting his Pokeball to eye level. "If you say so."

* * *

_A/N: To the last reviewer, thank you for your info! :) I do know they aren't actually related and how they came to know each other, but they have a very close relationship that has been canonly referred to brother/sister several times in this manga. I was only playing off of that. But thank you for your help!_

_So, a little bit of specialjewel? Maybe? Or was she hinting at mangaquest? Honestly, I don't even know myself. This story is taking on a mind of its own! I hope you're all enjoying the updates and the story so far, I have plenty more to come! To all my readers of TTD: it's been suspended right now, just because of having trouble with timing and writing and mental stuff. Focusing on this is much easier right now, so I hope you all understand!_

_I'll see you in two weeks time for the next update of HoG!_


	6. Alone Together

_I don't know where you're going _

_but do you have room for one more troubled soul?_

_I don't know where I'm going _

_but I don't think I'm coming home, and I said_

_I'd check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_

_This is the road to ruin_

_And we're starting at the end_

* * *

"I cannot _believe_ I let you talk us into this," I snarled, taking off my jacket and wringing water from the sleeves. Gold shook his head, spattering drops across Silver and me and grinning.

"Aw, you can't say no to adventure," Gold teased, sidestepping the kick Silver swung at him.

"If we had known it was going to fucking pour we wouldn't have followed your asinine plan," Silver spat, his hair stringy and sticking to his cheeks and forehead. He looked like a drowned kitten, having peeled off his jacket long ago to hover over my head as we ran through the torrential rain outside; his plain black Tshirt clung to his frame, slapping against his jeans when he pulled at it in disgust. Thanks to Silver's quick thinking, I was fairly dry, other than my hair and jacket. I glared at Gold.

"Who plans a hike in a thunderstorm?"

"I didn't know it would storm!" He said defensively, stripping off layers of sopping clothing.

"Well, then who plans a hike without checking the weather?"

"I do."

I threw my hands in the air and stormed towards the fireplace in Gold's living room, hoping to stop the shivering that quaked my body.

"I'll get you guys clothes," Gold called, thumping up the stairs and flicking on lights—like we didn't know where to find them.

"Blanket?" Silver asked quietly, starting towards the heavy chest in the corner. He had been very cool to me ever since last week, when I confessed my confusion about Gold. Other than using his jacket to shield me, he'd barely acknowledged me at all, bickering with Gold the whole walk instead.

"Please," I answered just as softly, pulling my hair from its pigtails and letting it flop against my back—I was changing clothes anyway.

Silver dug to the bottom before pulling out the blanket that he knew was my favorite, a massive fleece throw with a black and white paisley pattern. I smiled warmly, and he nodded. He set it beside me just as Gold reappeared in the archway. A pile of folded—folded? Was this Gold?—clothes sat on his arms, grinning again.

"Sorry, Crys, I don't have any girls clothes," he said apologetically, tossing me a pair of men's pajama pants and a baggy tshirt.

"It's fine," I told him a little stiffly, still upset that he had chosen to lead us through a potential hurricane. His eyes appraised me, following the wave of my hair and gleaming.

"I like your hair when it's down," Gold told me in a slightly husky voice, chucking pants and a shirt at Silver. He caught the clothes with ease, making a face.

"I do too," he practically growled, shooting daggers at Gold with his eyes as if threatening to kill him for even saying anything.

I felt the now familiar bloom of red on my cheeks as I watched them stare each other down, daring the other to compliment me one more time.

"Thank you both," I said swiftly, and their heads swiveled in my direction. The tense line of Silver's shoulders relaxed—Gold's brow unfurrowed.

"You're welcome," he said in his usual cheerful voice, a lecherous smirk crossing his face. "Go on and get changed, then."

A pillow went flying across the room and slammed into his face with enough force to make him stumble. I giggled, rising with my borrowed clothes in my arms and shooting a smirk at Silver.

"Pervert," he accused, attention on Gold. I took the opportunity to slide out of the room towards the spotless guest bathroom as Gold scrambled to his feet, shouting "It's on!" and firing back.

The guest bathroom was always meticulously clean, probably because Red came to stay often on his trips into Johto. Black and white tiles shone under artificial lighting, which lit up the porcelain tub and bronze sink.

I pulled free of my clothes with a light squelching sound, thankfully mostly dry (Arceus bless Silver) and shimmied into the pajama pants Gold had lent me, tying the cord so tightly the waistline rumpled around my hips. I examined myself in the mirror for a moment, trying to see what everyone saw when they teased me about my very best friends being in love with me. I certainly looked dainty in Gold's long plaid pants and my hair tumbling around my shoulders and plain sports bra. _Nothing impressive there_, I thought drily, skimming my face for a hint of something—anything—that would attract men to me. The only thing I could think of was the clearness of my skin—with the exception of the purple bags under my eyes, of course. Otherwise I just looked...unbalanced. My legs were far too long for my torso and I was fairly muscular from chasing my moronic best friends all over kingdom come and kicking pokeballs at anything that threatened them; I had a thin mouth but a wide smile, an upturned nose but no freckles to disguise it. Sighing, I gave up looking for anything special and tried not to think about how abhorrently _plain_ I looked. My hair was the color of denim while waterlogged, and I decided to leave it down so it could dry out.

Certainly not because Silver and Gold said they liked it that way.

I tugged on Gold's tshirt, which was far too big, as I'd expected. It smelled like him, like sun-kissed skin and something spicy that I inhaled for far longer than necessary. At least the hem covered the weird fit of the pants on my hips.

A light knock sounded on the door, catching my attention. How long had I been in here?

"Crystal? Are you done?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm coming out." I swung the door open for Silver, who looked even more mussed than before, his cheeks bright from exertion. His lips pursed when I smiled at him before he strode past me and the lock clicked in the door.

"Did you retile the floor?" Gold said sarcastically, his back to me as he slouched across the couch.

"So what if I did?"

"Then I'd tell you that you work too hard, Super Seri—" his sentence broke off when he turned his head to snark at me, eyes widening the tiniest bit.

"What?" I asked self-consciously, moving to sit beside him on the couch. He made room mechanically, watching me. For once, his mouth didn't open.

"_What_?" I snapped again, insistent. Gold blinked like he was coming out of a daze and shook his head.

"Nothing. Just—nothing. I really like your hair."

I twirled a strand on my finger nervously, suddenly shy. Gold propped his socked feet onto the coffee table before noting my disapproving look and standing, snatching up the blanket and flinging it over me on the couch.

"Better?"

"Thank you," I murmured, and he sat back beside me, nudging me with his elbow.

"C'mon, share." I lifted the blanket enough for him to crawl under and he curled his legs in a way that just invited me to tuck myself against him—so I did. My head fell against his neck, his cheek resting on my head, and I folded my legs to fit alongside his like pieces of a puzzle. The smell from his tshirt was stronger with my face in his neck, and I breathed it in subconsciously, wanting to remember the scent for the rest of my life. This was Gold. This was my friend.

My friend was holding me, his arms sliding lightly around me and tracing patterns along my spine. My friend was breathing shallowly, and his heart was pounding—I could feel it against mine. My friend nuzzled my hair with his nose as my eyes slid shut and I floated into blissful sleep.

**#**

"What do you think you're playing at?" Someone was hissing like an angry goose, stirring me from my slumber. I was still snuggled against Gold under the warm blanket, so I closed my eyes and feigned sleep a little while longer.

"I'm not playing at anything," Gold's voice said, his voice low so as not to wake me and vibrating through his bones.

"Bullshit; you're kissing her and now you're holding her while she sleeps? What is this? You promised," Silver's voice snapped back, also quietly.

"Who told you I kissed her?"

"She did, moron!"

"Well, it wasn't a real kiss. It was a cheek kiss. Doesn't count."

"Oh? So I guess it doesn't bother you that she kissed my cheek as well?"

I felt Gold's body tense, his fingers curling into a fist against my back. "What?"

"It's just a cheek kiss, it doesn't count," Silver mocked him.

"You were the one cuddling her on Yellow's guest bed, not me," Gold murmured in a dangerously level voice that meant he was getting very, very angry.

"Because you made her cry by calling her a know-it-all, dumbass. And you were all up touching her face—"

"This isn't solving anything," Gold interrupted. "You're right, I did promise. But I...I want out of my promise."

_Promise? What promise? Oh please, say the promise!_

"Out of it? No way. We made a deal—neither of us can have her."

Gold's fingers stroked down my spine. "Silv, you're my best buddy, and I'm asking you to let me out of that deal."

I shivered unconsciously, and suddenly the blanket was being tucked tighter around me, and cool lips were pressed against my forehead. Silver squawked indignantly, his fury radiating through the air.

"Stop that! Stop touching her! You have no right—"

"You don't either!"

"If you're out of the deal, than so am I. I'm just as eligible as you are, Gold."

"You wouldn't."

"For her? I will. I don't care if you're my best friend. If you don't get your hands off of her right this second I will rip them from your—"

I yawned hugely, definitely over exaggerating. Gold's hands vanished, along with the rest of Silver's sentence. Quickly sitting up, I gave them both a large beaming smile that threw them for a loop.

"Good morning, boys," I tried, my voice thick with sleep. Gold's laughter shook the couch.

"Try midnight—you slept through the rest of the day."

"Oh, no, seriously? Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked shrilly, and Gold shrugged.

"You looked pretty comfortable to me."

My eyes flickered down to my clasped hands, not meeting his or even looking at him.

"I wanted to wake you, but the idiot wouldn't let me," Silver insisted. I glanced up at him even though he kept his gaze on the fireplace mantle. There was a brush of pink on his normally pallid cheeks, about as dark of a blush he could get. Agitation was clear in the twitching of his fingers and rolling of his shoulders.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked, and they both looked at me incredulously.

"Uh, actually, we didn't eat." Gold sounded a little sheepish.

"Didn't eat? Are you feeling okay?" I resisted the urge to press my palm against his forehead.

"He's fine, we just thought it would be rude to eat without you." Silver crossed his arms defensively, asking me to challenge his statement. I only sighed.

"You two baby me too much."

"Can't help it when you look so cute when you're sleeping, _baby_," Gold drawled, a lazy smile on his face.

I punched him in the shoulder. "That's almost as bad as the other stupid nickname." I rose even as Silver made to help me up.

"What do you have to eat?" I asked Gold as my stomach gave an angry rumble. He shrugged again.

"Dunno, probably some sandwich fixings."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "How old is the bread?"

"Not sure," he responded, a laugh in his voice.

"Fine. I'm going to make some ham sandwiches. What do you want on yours?" I turned to Silver.

"Actually, by fixings, I meant peanut butter and jelly," Gold said breezily, propping his feet on the coffee table.

"Are you ten?" Silver snapped, looking frustrated. "The only thing you have in this house is a kindergartener's lunch?"

"Don't knock, PB&amp;J, Silv. It's gotten me through a lot," Gold teased, patting his stomach contentedly.

"I'm allergic to peanuts!" Silver reminded him angrily. "Don't you remember when you tried to force feed me those chocolate peanut butter cookies? I almost _died_, dimwit."

"Fine, a jelly sandwich then. I'll go to the store tomorrow."

"Not by yourself," I threatened, pointing at the building hurricane.

"I'll take Aibo—"

"I'll go with you. You're too reckless."

"What about Silv?"

I turned to the grumpy redhead. "Silver, can you be trusted by yourself for a few hours?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking!" He said exasperatedly, throwing his arms up.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll go make some sandwiches—I'll wash my hands before I make yours, Sil."

"Thank you," he mumbled, sitting back down on the armchair.

"Is this a bad time to make a 'cool story babe' joke?" Gold said suddenly. I glanced at Silver, who threw another pillow at Gold in annoyance.

"What am I going to do with you two?" I groaned loudly as I walked into the kitchen.

**#**

"Crys, Crys, grab that! I need it!"

"You do not need a third bag of barbecue chips, Gold." The cart was already full of things he 'needed' such as Double Stuf Oreos, Cheetos and an entire box of pudding cups. "It's like shopping with a two year old," I told him, and he wrinkled his nose.

"You and Silver keep throwing around the age thing—I'm 21, same as you, so chill."

"Your maturity level is much lower than mine or Silver's," I said tonelessly, putting back one of the sugary cereals he'd snuck into the cart.

"Ouch! That wounds me," Gold snickered, skirting ahead of me.

"No more snacks!"

"I know, _Mom_; I was getting bacon. If I wanted to be treated like a little kid, I would've lived with my mother." He was sulking now, dumping an armful of packages of bacon into the cart.

"I'm going to get you some yogurt and milk; find some cheese you like, but get two blocks only!"

I knew he made a face as I turned my back but I ignored him, reaching for cups of strawberry yogurt. Gold loved strawberries and could eat them forever—as evidenced by the nine packages in the cart.

I turned around the aisle just in time for Gold to dump cheese, cookie dough, two liters of soda and four cartons of ice cream into the cart. I narrowed my eyes.

"What? It's all dairy, it's healthy," he argued, crossing his arms. "Can we just get out of here? I'm bored."

"Fine, lets go to the checkout—and before you even ask, you may not have a chocolate bar."

"I was going to ask for gum," he said in a faux-stuffy voice. I couldn't help it; I giggled. He grinned at me in success.

"You've been pushing it all day, let me do it," Gold said suddenly, reaching out for the cart.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's not even heavy—" I lifted one hand to ward him off; he simply pressed our palms together and looped his fingers through mine. His hands were warm, and surprisingly smooth considering all the time he spent outside with his Pokemon. They were much larger than mine, as his fingers tapped gently against the back of my hand.

"We'll push together then, like a three-legged race!"

"Gold..." I began to protest, but he squeezed my hand and ran his thumb in small circles over the skin.

"I think it's nice, holding your hand. And we even fit perfectly; plus your skin's all soft from that really good smelling lotion you use—"

"I get your point!" I half-snapped. "Fine, hold my hand."

He smiled like a child on Christmas opening his favorite present and brought my hand up to kiss the knuckles.

"If you say so," he said warmly, and our hands swung between us as we walked to the cash register.

We made it through checkout okay, even with the power flickering in the storm. However, the moment we stepped outside I knew we had too many bags and too much wind for our Pokemon to get us home.

"I'll get a taxi," Gold said, and darted off down the street. I tapped my foot, trying not to think about the way his lips felt ghosting over my skin or how warm he was when I was huddled beside him in the rain. The sound of splashing footsteps announced his return, a small car rolling up on wet pavement. He opened the door for me and loaded all the groceries before sliding inside. He gave the cabbie his address and promptly shut the divider.

"I need to talk to you," he said, his face serious. Gold was never this serious, unless he was in a battle.

"O-okay? What's wrong?"

"You," Gold said, his mouth twisting. "Everything you do is driving me crazy and I just wish you would stop it; wearing that lily scented lotion and the way your legs look in shorts and when you let your hair down and you're _so close_ to me I can barely _breathe_ but I can't act on any impulse because I don't want to scare you and I don't want to push you and...you're making me go insane," he finished lamely, his voice quiet.

I couldn't come up with a proper response—my words were lost somewhere a mile back. "I'm sorry," I murmured, feeling ridiculous. Gold pulled at his hat in frustration.

"But that's the thing, I should be apologizing, not you! It's not your fault you're so damn beautiful and smart but I can't have you because then I'd betray my best friend in the whole world and I just...I can't control myself when I'm with you. I'm sorry, Crystal, I am; but I'm a mess when I'm around you and I don't know what to do."

"Gold, I..."

"Don't, don't say anything. Please. I just had to get it off my chest and I had to make sure you knew; I couldn't keep living with what if anymore, and I just had to tell you—"

"Gold, shut up!" I said sharply, and he looked wounded. "I...I don't have anything to say! I don't know what to say! I don't...is this because of Silver?"

"What?" His eyebrows nearly disappeared under the brim on his hat at the same time the taxi jostled and threw me into him, his arms sliding around me easily. I wasn't sure if I was pleased or disconcerted with how well I seemed to fit there.

"I heard you, arguing about some promise involving me. Is that what this is?"

"Wait, so you already know? About Silver?"

"S-silver has feelings for me?" I practically shrieked, shooting backwards across the seat. Gold flushed.

"I guess you didn't."

"Both of you?" I whispered, my fingers trembling against my lips.

"Who couldn't like you, Crys? You've got amazing legs," Gold tried for a joke and it fell flat in the stillness of the air. "At least you know; about us both. Now it's fair. Now I don't feel so guilty about saying...what I said." His eyes met mine with that incredible burning gaze as a corner of his mouth curled.

"I'm going to be fighting for you, Crys. I want you to be _mine_," he breathed, and my hand fell from my face.

"I don't know..." It felt like I'd been hit with a truck.

"Give me a try! Please, at least give me a shot. One date. If you hate it, that's it." His cocky grin was in full bloom. "But I guarantee you won't."

"I need to think on this," I whispered, biting at my lip. "I love you both, it wouldn't be fair to just not tell him _anything_."

"Do you like me, Crys?" Gold asked, his voice slow. My lips pursed.

"I don't know—maybe? I think so, but Silver—"

"Then give us both a chance."

"Are you crazy?" I demanded, the taxi rattling up the tiny path to Gold's home.

"Yes. I am." He raised one eyebrow. "Be a little crazy with me." He offered one hand, and with trembling certainty, I took it.

* * *

_A/N: So, it's late; I'm so sorry! Life is crazy hectic right now and I barely have time for balancing a homework schedule, let alone my personal writing schedule. However, this is a moment everyone has been waiting for—the romance is blooming and the friendship is being questioned! Keep in mind, though, this chapter has no guarantee on who she'll end up with. But I hope you enjoyed and continue to follow and favorite, those really make my day! See you all soon for the next update!_

_Title/Opening Lyrics Credited to **Alone Together** by Fall Out Boy_


	7. Positive

Platina crossed her ankles delicately, watching me with eyes like her Empoleon.

"So you are telling me that you find yourself stuck between two men and unable to choose? Why, exactly, does this concern me?"

"I—I thought with Dia and Pearl, you'd have some advice—"

"But I did not choose. It is not who I am." She tilted her head, looking genuinely confused. "I have them both."

"Both?" I choked, my fingers digging into the arm of the chair. "But how?"

"I was not born to be with one person at a time. Senior Blue explained it to me—I am what you call polyamorous. There is no need for a senseless love triangle between Diamond, Pearl and myself because we are all content to be together as three people sharing one connection."

"Platina, I wasn't born polyamorous," I said breathlessly. "I'm one of those 'only one guy for me' people, you know?"

"I have read about them," the heiress said solemnly, nodding. "And I see it in our seniors from Kanto. If I may confide in you, I believe Pearl has trouble processing my romantic...notions. He believes similarly to you, but I am pleased to say he loves me enough for sharing me to be an option."

"And Diamond?"

She shrugged, tossing a lock of hair behind her shoulder. "He loves me, and he loves Pearl. He is happy this way."

"But I don't know...Gold and Silver made it very clear they weren't sharing." Coming to Platina hadn't been of much help; out of desperation, I'd called her and asked her to take time for me to listen to some relationship advice. I honestly never suspected she'd tell me she'd never experienced a love triangle because they were just a big circle of damn happiness. She seemed confused by my thinking, but I wasn't sure how to explain it and ask for help. Maybe I'd go to White next...

"Senior? If I may, I would suggest attempting Senior Gold's plan."

"W-what?" I demanded, standing to my feet. It had been three days since he asked me to give loving him a try, and I was still unsure. As soon as the storm had let up, I'd bolted, barely even telling them goodbye before calling Platina. Everything made perfect sense when I was with them—it was all too easy to lean into Gold and pretend this was how it's supposed to be, his palm against my tailbone when Silver turns his back. It was simple, logical to take up Silver's hands and try to teach him to dance like my mother had taught me, my heart stuttering as I adjusted his hand on my waist and felt the light shimmer of laughter from him.

As soon as we were separated, and I lay in bed, reality crushed me like a great big boulder. There was no way I could keep this up; there was no way I'd ever be able to choose between them. Not when Silver had such a sweet half-smile and Gold's eyes melted away any doubts I had. I fidgeted with my fingers as I stood, pacing, Platina watching me carefully.

"I suggest going along with Senior Gold's plan—but do not tell him you are giving Senior Silver a chance as well. Then they will constantly be competing, and fighting, and nothing will be accomplished. I would say to agree to dates with both and see how they act believing it honestly is just the two of you."

"I can't lie to them, Platina!" I cried, my mouth twisting. Her head tilted again.

"I realize it may be difficult, but it appears to be the best option from what I have heard. Do you not trust me?" One hand came up to circle the diamond ring she wore, looking the picture of nonchalance.

"No, I do. I just...don't like the idea of lying to them. But thank you for your help, Platina."

"Whenever it is needed, Senior. Now, if you would please excuse me, I am supposed to take part in a picnic." She rose from her chair and strode across the room, holding the door open politely as the ghost of a smile flickered across her face. "I should like to know how this will turn out."

"I'm sure you would." I exited slowly, walking down the grand halls of Platina's home. Archways were elegantly placed into walls with deep colored wallpaper, a bang and a puff of smoke coming from one a hallway away from me, filling the warm red passageway with a dark cloud.

"Dia!" Pearl's voice cried, sounding worried. I turned on my heel and sprinted to the room, only to find Diamond sitting woozily against a counter and Pearl running around the kitchen frantically. "We've got to have some chocolate cupcakes in here somewhere...hold on, buddy!"

"What on earth?" Platina's voice cut through the insanity, and both boys turned to look at her like puppies who'd done something naughty.

"Lady, he was trying to make a new type of poffin and I got in the way and—"

Dia gave him a weary look. "Don't insult her intelligence, Pearl. It wasn't your fault."

"He got knocked out, I don't even know what happened!" Pearl finished, flashes of blond flying through the room as he dug for a snack. I wrung my fingers in agitation before squatting beside Dia and pressing a palm to his forehead.

"Little Miss?" he said quietly, his face turning to blink blearily up at me. "Oh. Hi, Senior Crystal."

"Diamond, are you okay?"

"I just kind of want to lay down," he said honestly, sighing. "My head hurts."

"Pearl!" I snapped, and he skid to a stop, grabbing the frayed ends of his scarf. "Your shouting isn't helping Dia at all."

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled, chewing at his lip. In a stage whisper, he leaned across the counter to ask "Is he okay?"

"Just get Torterra to take him upstairs," I answered, and Platina didn't even blink.

"Empoleon may be better in this case, Senior. He would make less of a mess."

"Of course, Platina. I'll see you three later," I told her, bowing my head and turning out of the room. When I looked back, Platina had Dia's head in her lap and was carefully stroking his hair, Pearl just behind her and reaching for them both.

I pictured resting Gold's head across my lap as Silver murmured encouragement to us both to be strong and wait it out—and abruptly shook the thought from my head.

I wiggled the watch I rarely wore down my wrist to glance at the time; I was supposed to be at Yellow's in two hours, and then meeting Silver in Viridian to go hiking. I wasn't sure there'd even be enough time to get to Yellow's at this rate. She'd demanded I come over, insisting there was something very important I needed to see.

With a heavy sigh, I released Xatee and gave her directions.

**#**

"Oh, Crystal, you're here!" Yellow sounded breathless as she threw her front door open, ushering me inside. "I wanted to have your opinion on something."

"I thought you needed me to see something?" I said, confused. Yellow grinned.

"Yes, that's part of it. Quickly, before Red sees where I've hidden them—"

"Hidden what?"

Yellow threw a door at the end of the hallway open, scooting me ahead of her as she locked the door behind herself. "Well, what do you think?"

Back by the window of the tiny room were several dresses hung on the curtain rod. They were all light and airy with frilled hems and wide shoulder straps. They were a plain white with a beautiful decoration of watercolor flowers. Each dress had different colored flowers, but they were all just as beautiful. Yellow reached over and, with a little difficulty, pulled one with pale blue-violet flowers from the hanger and handed it to me.

"Yellow?"

"It's the bridesmaid's dresses! Red hasn't seen them, and he's absolutely not allowed! I want you to try yours on," she finished, beaming.

"I—I'm a bridesmaid?"

"Of course you are, don't be silly. I want all of you at my wedding. I've also picked out the groomsmen suits and bowties, because while I love him, Red doesn't have a fashion-related bone in his body."

"You've been spending too much time with Blue," I teased, pulling the fabric of the dress through my fingers. It was smooth and flowed like water, soft as silk as it brushed my skin.

"She's coming by with White in a few minutes so they can see theirs," Yellow said promptly, gesturing at two of the other dresses; one had cerulean flowers floating up the dress, and the other had black. When I looked at her questioningly, she shrugged.

"White on white looked silly. Besides, I think Black will like it," she said with a mischievous smile. I rolled my eyes. Yellow was so small that when she unlocked the door and peeked around, she had to stand on her tiptoes to push against my shoulder blades. "Go, go try it on!"

I jogged silently down the neat hallway, nearly tripping over Chuchu as I vanished into the guest room. It was the same as it had been just over a week and a half ago, the same patchwork bedspread and circular orange rug, some of Yellow's paintings hanging on the smooth wood walls. As I set my dress on the bed, I felt a sudden, fierce urge for Silver to be here again. I was so confused, and unsure, and all I wanted was for him to open up his arms and uncertainty pat my hair while I curled against him. If I focused, I could feel the fleece of his jacket brushing against my cheek and the smell of laundry detergent.

"Crystal?" It sounded like Blue on the other side of the door.

"I'm decent," I called, and Blue threw the door open. Her face was glowing—more so than usual—and she was dressed rather sloppily for her personality. Her normally shiny brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and she was wearing what looked like Green's sweatshirt and loose black leggings. Her smile was so wide I was worried her face would split in half.

"Are you alright, Bl—oof!" Blue barreled into me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. She was shaking.

"Crystal, darling, it's the best news. I-I wanted to tell Greenie first, but I can't find him, and I just...I'm so excited!"

"What is it?" I said, a little frightened. She grabbed my hands and squeezed, her face free of makeup as her eyes started to well up.

"I...Green and I, rather…"

"Blue, just tell her!" Yellow was in the doorway with White in tow, tears on the older dexholders face.

"I...I don't know how to make it less cliché," Blue admitted sheepishly, wiping under her eyes.

"Silver's going to be an aunt!" Yellow cried, covering her mouth as she blurted it out. White and I made silent eye contact before bursting into laughter. Yellow colored in embarrassment before joining the laughter.

"What she means is that no matter how long his hair may be, Silver's going to be an uncle and Green is going to be a father and I'm having a baby!" Blue squealed the last part, clapping her hands together. I stood in quiet shock for a few seconds, my mouth hanging open.

"I've been wanting this for so long, I can't even—oh, Greenie, there you are!" Like a rocket, Blue was out of the room and into the hallway, jumping at the recently-appeared Green hard enough to make him stumble. Her caught her easily, holding her by the waist as she looped her arms tightly around his neck and started to sob. Big jade green eyes widened in surprise even as he held her up, looking at the gathered group for help. Yellow hiccuped and wiped her eyes; White and I still looked incredulous, mouths gaping.

"What on earth have you done, pesky woman?" Green tugged at her ponytail as he tried to balance his hysterical wife against himself.

"I didn't do it alone!" she cried, muffled against his shoulder. I snorted, Yellow elbowing me in the side.

"Will you please—could you—oh, for Arceus's sake, Blue, get down and tell me why you're crying!" Green was obviously flustered, his face turning red. He'd never dealt with crying well, as it tended to make him uneasy; I'd have to see how he did his first time babysitting alone.

"Will you still love me when I'm fat?" Blue asked as her toes brushed carpet, burying her nose in Green's chest.

"Of course," he said slowly, looking to us for help. White doubled over in silent laughter. "Why are you getting fat?"

"Well, it takes two to tango, mister, and we definitely tangoed this time, because—"

"Are you telling me you're pregnant?" Green interrupted, his face pale. Blue looked surprised, if not a little hurt.

"Y-yes," she said, a little more quietly.

"What? How?"

"When a mommy pokemon and a daddy pokemon love each other very much—"

"It's not funny!" Green snapped, his fingers dragging through his hair. He released it to point at Yellow, White and I. "You three knew?"

"We only just found out," Yellow said meekly, looking at her shoes.

"I thought you'd be happy," Blue whispered, tears filling her eyes again.

"Happy? We've just bought the house, I'm already working double, if not triple shifts and you can't cook anything other than macaroni! I'm fucking terrified!" Green's fingers curled into fists that Blue curled her own fingers around, squeezing gently.

"I'm scared too," she admitted, her voice thick with unshed sobs, "but imagine it; we're having a child! Our baby will be a piece of us and that can never change. You're going to be a father whether you like it or not," Blue added somewhat sternly before softening her tone. "Nobody said you had to be perfect."

"You're really pregnant?"

"Would you like to see my pee stick?"

"Ugh, no, that's fine." Green wrapped an arm loosely around Blue's waist, like he was afraid of crushing her. "But I guess...I can get used to the idea."

"Oh, you guys!" Yellow cried, running forward and bear hugging them.

"Now this is the stuff movies are made of," White sniffed, rubbing at her eyes. Green gently kissed the top of Blue's head, a tiny smile gracing his face. He looked up past me toward the open guest room door suddenly, eyes narrowing.

"Crystal, whose dress is hanging on the door?"

Yellow slammed it shut with her foot.

* * *

_Yay! HoG is back! I'm sorry this update took so long, I'm the worst :( but as soon as school is done and I'm not crying over assignments this story will be my first priority! Thanks for sticking by it :) I hope this update added to the angst and fulfilled your OldRival needs! Also, I personally am straight but I'm trying to explore different personal sexual and romantic head canons for my characters—I in no way mean to offend or get anything wrong! If you have any tips or corrections for me, please let me know and I will happily apply them! See you soon for HoG!_


	8. Truth or Dare

_You're not gonna slow me down_

_We're not gonna hold you to it_

_I guess it depends on the end_

_After all, we're all friends here_

* * *

"I don't even like hiking."

"Then why did you agree to come?" I shot back, rubbing the bruise on my knee from where I'd bumped into a tree stump. Silver frowned as he held a low hanging branch aside for me to step under.

"I thought I would be spending time with someone intelligent minus Gold—I didn't think he'd be coming."

"Hey!" Emerald's voice carried up over the small ridge as he struggled to traverse the ground in his platform shoes. "Nobody asked you!"

"Rald!" I scolded lightly, throwing an annoyed look at both of them.

"I'm a dexholder too!" Emerald sounded a little whiny, something I just knew would drive Silver up the wall. He never got on with younger kids or even people very well in the first place.

"Hey Sil, do you think you'll be my aisle partner for the wedding?" I asked casually, trying to change the conversation. He coughed loudly, bending over double.

"W-what?"

"For Red and Yellow's wedding! I know it'll be you or Gold and my dress will probably match both of you..."

"If...if it's all the same to you, I—nevermind." Silver scowled, running a hand through his loose bangs. He'd worn his hair in a ponytail today, and dressed lightly in a tshirt and jeans.

"Silver, tell me!" I was strangely eager to hear what was on his mind—and even more strangely hoped it was me.

"Well, I would be..." He coughed again, scrunching his face. "I would be, um, honored to escort you."

I paused, Emerald almost running into me making gagging sounds. Silver stopped immediately, gaze flicking up one second and back down the next.

"Silver, that's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say," I murmured, pressing a hand to my chest as I smiled. A blush burned on his neck, and he grimaced.

"Yeah, well. I sound like a pussy."

"True that," Emerald said loudly, sniggering.

"Listen here you little brat—" Silver started, a snarl in his lip. Emerald tripped again, his shoes tangling in a root. Silver's laughter stopped at my reproachful glare.

"If the pair of you don't knock it off I'm leaving," I threatened, crossing my arms. The two of them looked at each other and quickly away.

"Sorry, Crystal," they said in unison, looking like punished puppies. I gave them both a final warning glare before turning back around and pointing.

"We'll set up for supper at the peak, okay?"

"Supper? Who made you honorary old lady?" Silver taunted.

"Gold," I fired back, turning my nose up. "Apparently I was also elected as Vice President of Team Tiny Tits."

"Only vice?" Came the snort of laughter.

"Yellow's President, apparently."

"I can hear him now; 'Well your tits are probably smaller but I'll have to have a feel for comparison,'" Silver said in an annoyingly accurate representation of Gold. Emerald stifled laughter in his sleeve.

"Well if you're done having a laugh at my expense, we're here," I huffed. Silver cracked a small smile and lightly touched my cheek.

"Can I make it better?"

I growled under my breath.

"What if I...what if I told you I really hope I am your aisle partner?" He said hurriedly, nearly whispering the last part. My eyes widened a fraction.

"I—I, uh..." I slid my hand up to cover his, tracing the knuckles. "I'd say I agree with you."

I heard his breath hitch in surprise as he looked at me, eyebrows raised and face a little pink.

"You...you always surprise me." He gently pulled our hands from my cheek and kissed my fingertips, smiling. "Blue used to do that for me. She said it meant 'I'll always be with you.'"

"In that case," I began, holding his hand close to my lips. I pressed a light kiss to the pads of his fingers, grinning.

"Ugh, do that on your own time! I get enough of gross couple stuff with the other idiots!" Emerald complained, rooting around the picnic basket in a frenzy.

"We aren't a couple!" I chastised him, hands on my hips. Silver curled one rough palm around my wrist, looking uncertain.

"Um...I was thinking that maybe...maybe we could be?" He made it sound like a question as his voice got lower and words for faster. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea, so I'm just kind of saying why not? Think about it, we'd be very good together, and for each other. We know each other inside and out and you know I care for you and—" His words started to run together in his rush, something he only did when he was very, very tense.

"Silver..." I started slowly, intending to turn him down. Suddenly, I heard Platina's advice, her suggestion to go along with the plan; there was a fierce desire in me to agree, to accept both of their affections and see what became of it. I wanted more than anything to experience this, to experience them.

"I think you're right," I concluded, offering a weak, embarrassed smile. "We could be, if that's what you want."

"Crystal..." His face split into a full-blown smile, and I noticed he had dimples for the first time. "I wouldn't want anything more."

"BARF!" Emerald announced over his juice box.

**#**

"What?" Sapphire exclaimed, her hands flopping down to the table from where they'd been propping up her chin. "You decided the best thing to do was date both of 'em?" She sounded absolutely incredulous.

"This is why I go to Jasmine for girl stuff!" I stammered desperately. "She always gives me a straight answer!"

"But instead ya went to Platina, who has two boys hangin' off her every word, and asked her? She's like an ice queen!"

"Really, love, I think you're being unfair," Ruby interrupted, setting a teapot in the center of the table. "Platinum Berlitz does love them, has a clear head on her shoulders and makes wise decisions."

"Not when it comes to guys!" Sapphire snapped, exasperated. "An' didn't ya promise me those tart things?"

"In the oven," Ruby replied smoothly, untying his apron and sitting beside his longtime girlfriend. He traced soothing circles on the back of her hand as he spoke.

"I think you made a well-thought out choice. I do, however, think you may have rushed into—Sapphire! Your feet are disgusting, don't put them on the table!"

"My legs were tired!"

"I will teach you manners if it's the last thing I do," he threatened, knocking her legs off his clean wooden surface. "Keep them there."

As their bickering began, I contemplated the rest of the afternoon. It had been really nice to hold Silver's hand on the walk back, tucking daisies behind his ear and smiling when he blushed. He's handed me a flower crown made of wildflower a embarrassedly, drumming his other hand against his pants.

_"Blue taught me," he ground out. "Used to make me make them."_

_I grinned, put it on, and kissed his cheek as a thank you. He was silent the rest of the walk._

We parted after swearing Emerald to secrecy and a red-faced nod from my...my boyfriend. My first boyfriend, and it was Silver, of all people. I felt the strangest mixture of giddy and apprehensive.

"And if I find one more bra hanging from the shower rod you are bathing outside!"

"Good! I like it there better, anyway!"

"Guys, please," I pleaded, drawing their attention back. Dark azure eyes crinkled with her expression as Sapphire frowned.

"I jus' don't know what ya think will come outta this." She looked at me questioningly.

"I-I'm not sure. I just really want to be able to do the right thing, and I do care about them, so it shouldn't be hard to—"

Ruby held up his hand. "You do what you have to do. But don't expect it to turn out all rosy and tied up with ribbons. Those two would fight anyone for you, and I have no doubt they will fight anyone over you—even each other."

"Please promise me you won't tell either of them."

"It's not them you should be afraid of—it's Blue. If she finds out you're using her little brother as a guinea pig she might kill you," Ruby pointed out solemnly. Sapphire snorted.

"I doubt she would kill Crystal, Green likes her and would step in to stop it. She might just break a few bones."

I grimaced. "Thanks, Saph, that was great."

"You're welcome," she smiled, missing my sarcasm.

Ruby leapt up at the sound of the ding from their industrial-sized oven, pulling out a massive platter of jam tarts.

"Are you expecting company?" I asked, confused. He looked at me funny for a heartbeat.

"No? These are for Sapphire."

The bandana wearing teen promptly shoved eight into her mouth at once, grinning as jam dripped off of her chin.

"Ugh, Sapphire!" Ruby and I exclaimed together. He ripped off a paper towel from the roll and dabbed at her face, cleaning the jelly off as she swallowed. "You're a mess." Ruby smiled and pecked the corner of Sapphire's lips anyway, turning to throw the paper towel away.

"Hmm. I must've used raspberry jam," he wondered aloud, licking his bottom lip as he turned.

"I thought it was blackberry!"

I took a cautious bite of the steaming tart, eyes rolling as it melted in my mouth. "Definitely blackberry."

Sapphire jumped up to do a jig on the table.

* * *

_Hey guys! So school is OUT and I finally have time for writing again :D it felt so GOOD to write this chapter and put it up for you guys, you have no idea. So specialjewel is taking center stage, Emerald is a total date-block and Ruby and Sapphire are basically the cutest couple to write as. I had fun with this one! I hope you enjoy it too :) Reviews, favorites and follows are really appreciated! Much love xo_

_(Song **Truth or Dare** by Marianas Trench inspired this chapter and therefore got a little quote at the beginning!)_


	9. Freezing Flames

The man stood with his back to the large window, throwing his face into shadow. Books were spread across the table in abandon, languages long forgotten scrawled across dusty pages underneath sketches of beings so massive and intimidating it would've made any weaker man shiver in fear.

This man, however, didn't appear to feel anything at all.

"Sir, I need you to—" A woman entered the room without looking, frizzy fly-away hair bouncing around her shoulders as she came to a sudden halt. "Oh. You're at it again."

"Yes, I am 'at it' again. What a ridiculous remark. What do you need?"

"Signatures. The pokeballs you ordered are here in mass-production and apparently it's so important you need to sign for it." A touch of sarcasm colored the woman's tone as she thrust a clipboard at her superior.

He signed with a flourish, sitting in his office chair and squinting at the books in frustration. "Have the code breakers I hired arrived yet?"

"No sir." The woman turned and strode from the room, the resounding click sounding more like a slam.

"_At it,_" the man growled, flipping several pages in the book. "Trying to make a better future, trying to find the right paths...Arceus forbid I do anything for the greater good!" The man slapped his palms on the desk.

The door opened once again, with the man ready to unleash his fury on the unwitting fool who had just encountered his temper tantrum.

"I told you—"

Another man entered the room, one taller and older who exuded an aura of danger.

"Oh. It's you."

"It's me indeed. Have you been keeping up the surveillance?" The other man's voice was deep and rumbling, like thunder.

"Of course I have! Those brats are almost too easy to keep an eye on. I thought they were Masters." His eye twitched.

"Watch your tongue. Just keep up the work and I'll keep funding your little future train."

"I am not a babysitter," the first man threatened, pointing an accusing finger at the other man. "And you have better things to do."

"That's not for you to decide. I'll be going."

As he swept from the room, he took the feelings of dread and cold with him.

**#**

I crossed my arms and uncrossed at least three times as I tried not to look at Gold.

"Have you, um...given my offer any thought?"

I tried not laugh; a snort broke rank and cut through my nervousness like a chainsaw, and suddenly I was buckled up with laughter.

"What's so funny?" He demanded, brows furrowing.

"It's not a business deal, Gold!" I gasped through spasms of laughter. I peered up at him to see a smile slide across his face as he began to chuckle along with me.

"Yeah, I guess that sounded kind of stupid, huh?" He scratched his head and knocked his hat askew—I was already fixing it when his hands came to wrap around my wrists. He held me lightly, like he was afraid of frightening me.

"Crys...go on a date with me." It wasn't him asking, but he wasn't ordering me either. It was a hopeful demand, like a child telling their parents to give them a cookie. I steeled my resolve, sucking in a short breath.

"Okay," I practically whispered, a tiny grin on my face.

I'd never seen a more surprised look on his face. His mouth was literally hanging open in shock, his eyes scanning my expression quickly for any hint of rebuttal, of my acceptance being a joke.

There was none to find.

With a shout of laughter, he wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed me into a hug, lifting me into the air and whirling me around twice before setting me back on my feet and pressing his cheek against mine.

"Thank you, thank you," he breathed, tickling my throat with his breath.

"It's not that big of a deal," I said breathlessly, a splash of red on each of my cheeks.

"It's step one in my brilliant plan; step two happens now!" He grabbed my hand and lead me to the door.

"Wait, the date is _now_?" I asked quickly.

"Of course the date is now, I'm not waiting a single minute! Let's go, let's go!"

"Gold, my Pokemon!" I protested, turning to race back into my kitchen. "And I have responsibilities, you can't just spring this on me—"

"Then I'll go with you." He was completely serious, the dope.

"That's the big date? You follow me around while I run errands?"

"Obviously I'll _help_," Gold rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Besides, it's Thursday. Thursday is Pokeschool Day, and I haven't been with you in forever."

"Because the teachers don't like you," I reminded him pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The kids totally do." He squeezed my hand and smiled brightly, pulling gently once again. "Let's go. We can take Togebo, he misses you!"

I felt my resolve soften at the determination on his face. That was my favorite thing about him, his resolute and stubborn attitude that never took no for an answer. I admired that about him, and I'd secretly always wished I could acquire that same endless will to defeat any obstacles in my path.

I glanced down at my old jeans and plain red tshirt before flitting back up to Gold's grin. "I look plain," I argued weakly. His grin only widened.

"Crys, my lady, you never do."

**#**

Togebo chirped in agitation at having to be put back in his pokeball.

"Sorry, buddy, but I can't take you in like this," Gold explained, scratching behind his ears. Togebo looked rebelliously to me, so I knelt and kissed his nose.

"We'll go for a ride later," Gold promised. Togebo acquiesced and vanished into the ball. Gold tucked it into his backpack, whistling.

"I love riding on Togebo, he has a smooth flight pattern," I told him as we pushed the double doors to the school open. My companion snorted as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Oh, yeah, _sure_. That's why you were screaming your head off and trying to tear my shirt in half to keep your grip. Although," he said in the sneaky little tone of his, "you could've just been trying to rip my clothes off."

I elbowed him hard as one of the teachers appeared around the corner, a toddler on her hip.

"Cryssie!" The little boy shouted, kicking at his guardian until he was released. "You came!"

I giggled as the gap-toothed little boy named Danny leapt at my legs. "I promised I would!" I gently scooped him into my arms.

When I turned to greet the young teacher, a flare of heat rushed to my cheeks and I frowned in displeasure. Gold was murmuring something flirtatiously, making the young teacher titter.

"Hey! Who are you?" Danny demanded, glaring at Gold. He turned, surprised, to grin at the child.

"M' name's Gold," he drawled.

Danny's eyes narrowed, looking suspicious. "You're upsetting Ms. Cryssie."

It was my turn to look at the small boy in shock. "What are you carrying on about, Danny?" I laughed nervously. His grip tightened in my shirt.

"You look sad; I'll make you happy!" He threw his skinny arms around my neck.

"Excuse me," Gold said quietly to the teacher, studying my face. A smirk slid across his face like syrup. "Are you jealous?"

"Shut up, Gold." I adjusted Danny on my hip and carried him into the main classroom, indignant to Gold's brief guffaw before he jogged behind me.

* * *

_Oh. Em. Gee. This update has been SO LONG in the works, I can't even explain it to you. I am so, so sorry this has taken so long, but I've been working a lot and volunteering around in my community. My life has been a real mess, and it didn't help that I was stuck on what to write for a long time. Writer's block to the max for my favorite story...it was awful! But I've got a couple chapters queued up and hopefully can start uploading them. I'm excited to get to the central plot and the agonizing triangle :D thanks for sticking by me and your sweet reviews!_


	10. Catch Fire

_All my life, I've been waiting for moments to come_

_Where I catch fire, and watch over you like the sun_

_I will fight to fix up and get things right_

_I can't change the world, but maybe I'll change your mind_

* * *

"Crystal!"

I was forced to set Danny down to keep my balance as a small girl with Togepi hair ties in her pigtails squeezed my knees in a hug. She peered around my legs to blink up at Gold.

"Hello mister," she chirped, waving. Gold dropped into a crouch, patting a hand on the girl's head. She glanced up from under his palm, curious hazel eyes peeking at him.

"Hello, munchkin," he said back, grinning. She smiled widely.

"I'm taller than Jian!" She told him happily, pointing at a silver-haired boy behind her. He stood just behind her shoulder, a watchful—and silent—guardian. He looked curiously at her and she slowly repeated what she had said—in sign language.

"Jian's deaf," the girl announced to Gold, gripping his hand. "An' I'm Hazel."

"Hey, Hazel." She clambered up Gold's back until she was settled comfortably between his shoulder blades, shouting "go, horsey, go!"

He shot a bewildered look at me, only to find me laughing. "Go horsey!" I told him, kicking him lightly in the butt. He smirked slyly at me before grabbing tightly to Hazel's tiny calves and running in circles around the room.

Danny and Jian looked at me expectantly; Jian, however, kept shooting his glance at Hazel.

"Don't worry," I said, smoothing his hair. "Gold won't hurt her."

Danny wrapped his arms around my neck once more so I could haul him off the floor. The teacher, a short woman with neatly styled grey hair smiled warmly as I approached with Danny hanging like a necklace.

"Good morning, Mrs. Gladends," I greeted her as normally as I could with a kid hanging from my throat.

"Good morning, Crystal. I'm glad you're here, and the kids seem happy to see you." Her warm brown eyes crinkled at the corners. "Even the troublemaker seems to be getting along quite well."

We both glanced over to see Gold sitting with Hazel perched on his lap, a semi-circle of seven year old girls sitting around them in rapt attention. With one hand, Gold gently swayed the rocker just within his arm's reach, soothing the toddler inside; with the other he made wide gestures, obviously telling a story.

"He is, isn't he?" I murmured, half to myself. _He would be a great dad someday_, I thought suddenly, my cheeks flaming.

"He's welcome to stay as long as he behaves—and it's art time, so I'm going to need your help with the cleanup."

"Of course. Danny, go find your seat!" I said quickly, making sure he had scooted off to his chair before Mrs. Gladends clapped her hands together.

"Okay, boys and girls, it's time for art! We're going to do some finger painting today!"

"I love finger painting!" Gold shouted, startling the baby in the rocker into crying. The class full of children giggled at his carelessness.

"Yes, well..." The teacher pursed her lips, trying not to smile. I set about passing out cups of water and laying newspapers across tables while Mrs. Gladends prepared the tables with paint.

"Gold, come paint with me!" Hazel hung from his hand with large eyes boring into her new hero's face.

"Is it okay if Crys paints with us, too?" I looked up at him in surprise, Hazel's curious gaze flicking to me.

"Okay! Jian, come on!"

I glanced again at Gold, who smiled and waved me to his side. "What kind of date would it be if I didn't spend any time with you?"

I settled myself in the chair beside him, Hazel and Jian on the end. "What are you going to paint, Hazel?"

"My Happiny. And Jian is gonna do a super cool Pokemon gym!"

"How do you know?" Gold teased her lightly.

"'Cause he always does that. Right, Ji?" Hazel nudged her partner playfully.

A mop of silver hair nodded as Jian bent himself over his paper. I had no idea how he knew what she said, but he seemed to agree nonetheless. The room filled with shrieks of laughter and flecks of color as small hands dove into the paint set in front of them. Danny, across the room, had purple racing stripes on his face. Mrs. Gladends had bright green splotches on her art smock.

"Hello, Earth to Super Seri—"

"Gold, if you call me that one more time I'll push your head into the paint."

He only laughed, reaching across me for the red and filling my nose with the smell of his cologne. The urge to bury my face against his shoulder had to be forcefully squashed underfoot as I nudged him out of the way to get the yellow.

"What are you painting?" He asked conversationally, specks of red paint on his nose as he concentrated. I'd never noticed the light dusting of freckles on his nose before; I'd never gotten close enough to him to see. A shock went down my spine when he turned to look at me, melted-honey eyes focused intently on mine.

"Crys?" His voice was soft, and he moved to touch my hand. I jerked it back, my skin still tingling from just looking at him.

"Don't get paint on me!" I scolded, turning back to my own artwork. "And don't peek, it's a surprise."

"Whatever you say, mom," he shot back, a lazy grin on his lips.

"I hate it when you call me that."

"Why? Because you know I'll say you're a total MILF?"

I choked at the same time my hand spasmed and splattered a yellow handprint on the front of Gold's shirt.

Hazel giggled beside him, fingers stained bright pink. "Paint fight!" She cheered, smashing her hand against Jian's cheek. It clumped in his hair and across the side of his face like a scar. Instead of reciprocating, he simply sighed and drew racing stripes under Hazel's eyes.

Danny, who had heard Hazel's shout, picked up his paint and sloshed it on the student next to him, who began crying abruptly. All around the room, young children grabbed paint and began flinging it at each other, even hitting Mrs. Gladends.

"Gold!" She shouted furiously; a ball of purple crashed into her at high velocity and toppled her over before she could continue.

**#**

"If you can't keep yourselves out of trouble, I'll have to ask you to leave. Honestly, Crystal, you're such a good girl—there's no need to hang around hooligans!" Mrs. Gladends slammed the door to the nursery behind her as she stormed away, a riot of color smeared over her face and apron.

I turned to reprimand Gold only to find him sulking.

"You know, I'm not a bad person for a hooligan," he said quietly, glancing into the cribs around us. We'd been banished to the nursery to care for the Day-Care kids, where we would make a "significantly smaller mess."

"Well, then, don't cause such a big fuss all the time! I mean really, Gold, do you always have to do something like this wherever we go?" I whispered even as I tried to be fierce. He gave me a look like a scalded puppy.

"I didn't mean to make a mess, I swear. I was just trying to make you laugh. You're so serious and uptight all the time, I wanted a teeny, tiny reaction." He crossed his arms unhappily, scowling at the little ones bouncing in their cribs. Decorations of Clefairy, Togepi and Azurrill hung from the ceiling in a cheerful array, the walls painted a pale, neutral green.

I sighed heavily, reaching up to tap the brim of his hat.

"I know you're not a bad person." I grinned in spite of myself. "Did you see when Danny dumped the orange over that little girl's head?"

Gold stifled a snort of laughter. "I was too busy watching Mrs. Gladends run around like a Zubat out of hell."

We both wheezed in mirth, desperately trying to keep quiet.

"You're going to give that woman an aneurysm," I accused, coughing on restrained giggles as I bent to scoop a tiny little girl from a cradle.

Gold watched me, still smirking. "I like when your reactions are laughter," he said sweetly, touching my shoulder and walking past to coo at another baby. "The shouting is too repetitive." He neatly dodged my kick, lazily spinning the mobile over another crib. 'Pop goes the Weasel' played almost mournfully. "I don't mind the kicking, as long as you put it to use in the bedroom."

I covered the baby's ears, fully aware she couldn't hear or comprehend anything. "We are in a nursery!"

Gold snickered in response.

"Pass me one of the bottles on the changing table you pervert."

He handed me one right off the warmer, and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Ugh, Arceus that reeks."

I sniffed delicately, adjusting the infant in my arms. "One of them made a mess, Gold."

"How do I make the smell stop?"

I giggled in spite of myself. "You grew up with all those Pokemon and don't know how to even change a diaper?"

He shot me an incredulous look. "Pokemon don't wear diapers, duh."

"What about Vullaby?"

"She's Unova, not Johto!"

"Happiny!"

"Sinnoh."

One of the babies squalled in unhappiness—the source of the smell, I was certain. I quickly made sure the nipple of the bottle was between Baby Girl's lips before glaring at Gold.

"Unless you want to feed her, you need to change the baby."

He moved as if to reach for the infant in my arms, but I backed up quickly, careful not to jostle her. "Nice try."

Gold grumbled good-naturedly (I think) and gently scooped the child up, his expression one of disgust. "How do people want these?"

"I imagine that's what people used to say about you." My lips quirked.

"Ha, ha. Just talk me through this, would you?"

Keeping our voices low, I led Gold through the steps of changing the diaper, cleaning the baby and wrapping him back up. When he was done, the baby continued to scream.

"Sit in the chair," I whispered. "I'll find you a dummy."

"What did you call me?" Gold joked, settling himself and Baby Boy into the rocking chair. I placed the little girl I'd been holding back in her bassinet and hunted for a pacifier, nearly shouting in triumph when I finally found one underneath the changing table.

I washed it off quickly, noting that the baby had gotten very quiet. When I turned, Gold and Baby Boy were fast asleep in the chair, the baby sucking on Gold's hat, which it held in its tiny fists.

Feeling a lump of emotion build in my throat, I bent to brush Gold's hair from his forehead. His hand caught mine, and he cracked one eye open to grin lazily up at me.

"I guess it's true—the ladies can't resist a man with a baby."

I swatted at him, still smiling. "I like you better when you don't make noise."

"You like me anyway." His fingers folded through mine.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

_Oh. My. Gods. It's been way too long since I've updated, and I'm so sorry for that! I've been working on this chapter for months and just slow as molasses due to a lack of inspiration and a lack of time. This was actually one of my favorite chapters to write, which is why I don't understand why it was so slow in coming. I'm very sorry! To my faithful reviewers: thank you so much. You really make me want to keep going, and give me inspiration every time I see a notification. I love you all! This chapter was inspired in part by **Catch Fire**, by 5 Seconds of Summer, who own the lyrics at the beginning. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! much love xoxo_


End file.
